


The Two are Enemies

by Jubilee44



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1920's AU, F/M, gangster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is the heir to the Italian mob. He has trouble with the Russians, their rival family<br/>The daughter of the Russians, Natasha, is getting into trouble as well as a singer in a club, her family's front. She runs into Clint though and can't help but fall in love with him, getting deeper into trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had just turned nineteen in the year of 1922. She was eighteen and three months away from her birthday. At the time, two families ruled the city of New York from the underground. The Italians housed mainly in Brooklyn and the Bronx and the Russians in Queens and Brighton Beach. But the heads of both families resided in Manhattan. It was a constant rivalry between the two that cost many lives but the ultimate price would be worth it, or so they said.  
   
            Clint headed down the street with a newspaper in hand. He looked like any ordinary guy, trousers, and button down shirt, blond hair, and green eyes. You couldn’t tell that he had wealth in his pocket and that’s the way he liked to keep it. There were days he would’ve much rather forgot his last name than boast it like others in his family did. He couldn’t forget now though. There were quiet whispers, Frankie Barton, the head of the Italian family and Clint’s father was sick.  
            “It’s those goddamn cigars he smokes.” Clint’s mother, Antonia, complained to her son. Her hands shook as she tried to light a cigarette.  
            “Ma, those things aren’t better for you.” Clint pointed out as she brought the smoke to her lips.  
            “My doctor said it’s good for the lungs.” Antonia replied in a scratchy voice. “Now stop being so fresh and go see your father, he’s been asking about you all day.”  
            Clint took a deep breath and walked into the room where his father was resting. He pulled up a chair to sit next to the bedside. “Hi pops.” Clint said with a weak smile. He didn’t like seeing his father so sick and frail looking. Clint had always looked up to Frankie as a powerful guy who fiercely protected his own.  
            “My son, good, you’re here.” Frankie held out a hand to take Clint’s. “Listen, your mother may say otherwise but I’m not going to hang on for too long okay? The doctor said it’s the kidney.” The elderly man shrugged and laughed it off. He was a powerful and cutthroat man but he had humor in those bones. “You’re my only boy and I need you to take care of the family when I’m gone.”  
            Clint leaned back a bit in his seat. It sounded innocent but he really understood the meaning. “You want me too…” The young man could hardly think it through. “You want me to run everything?”  
            “I trust my associates but they’re not my blood. You need to carry on the Barton name.” Frankie explained.  
            “I don’t know everything about it though.” Clint lied. He’d been brought up to know every inner working of the family and its business. “What if I do something wrong?”  
            Frankie just waved his son off. “You’ll do just fine. If you need help you’ll have Benito as your right hand man.” He assured him.  
            “Okay…” Clint trailed off with a sigh. “I’ll do my best for you, dad.” He promised.  
            “Very good and why don’t you start thinking about getting married too? You need a woman by your side when you’re running an empire. Heavens knows I would’ve failed without your mother’s good sense.” Frankie smiled.  
            “Oh I dunno, pops, I’m really busy at work…”  
            “Nonsense there’s always time to go out on a date. What about that girl, Zoe, Emilio’s daughter? She’s always been in your sights right?”  
            “Uh…yeah Zoe…” Clint nodded but slightly winced at the echo of her annoying laugh in his head.  
            “Take some money from your mother’s purse and take the gal out, she’d appreciate it.” Frankie said and patted Clint’s hand.  
            Clint really didn’t want to but he also couldn’t say no to his dying father. “Sure, thanks dad.”  
   
            “I don’t want another one of those fiascos from the other night, you hear me?”  
            Natasha was sitting in the small dressing room putting on her eye makeup. “Da, papa I hear you.” She rolled her eyes knowing he couldn’t see her from behind the door.  
            “People pay to hear you sing, do not be rude to them.” Lev, Natasha’s father and the head of the Russian family, said through the door.  
            “I’ll put them in their place if they say rude things.” Natasha snapped back. She wouldn’t be treated like an object.  
            “Oh Bozhe you’re just like your mother!” Lev complained. “Listen to Dmitri, damn girl.” And he stomped off.  
            Natasha ground her teeth and swiped off a vase of flowers that were from Dmitri, her beloved betrothed.  _Ha._ Nat glared at herself in the mirror as she fiercely put on mascara. How she would love to smash Dmitri into a million pieces just like his vase. But she was the daughter of the Romanoff family and was expected to act as such. She worked as a singer in the club that served as a front for the family. She entertained the masses by instruction of Dmitri who worked as the manager of the club and her father’s close confidante. That’s why she was supposed to marry him; it had nothing to do with love, not that Natasha believed in any of it. She threw on the beaded red gown and stomped out into the back rooms of the club.         
            “Hey, Natka!”  
            Natasha stopped in her footsteps and tightly shut her eyes. She loathed Dmitri but loathed his nicknames for her even more. She turned around. “What?” She wouldn’t not act like she loved him but that never seemed to bother the man four years her senior.  
            “You’re on in five, where are you going?” He asked as he approached her.  
            “To the bathroom, unless you wanted to escort me?” Natasha asked in sick sweetness.  
            Dmitri sighed and shook his head. “Just hurry up, the place is packed.” He waved her off and hurried back down the hallway.  
            “Da, da, da,” Natasha rolled her eyes and felt like she wanted to punch something.  
   
            Clint was feeling sort of the same way if not just very irritated. He’d spent no less than ten minutes with Zoe and already wanted to abandon her on the date. But he dutifully walked arm in arm with her as she chattered away, entering her high-pitched sheep-like laugh every few words. Clint opened the door to the club and allowed her in first. He contemplated running as he stood in the doorway but he knew his mom would beat him if he came back so soon. Clint sighed and walked into the bustling club. The Italians knew the Russians owned the club but the younger generations didn’t care and went anyways.  
            “Get us a drink?” Zoe asked and batted her eyelashes.  
            “Uh, sure.” Clint nodded and moved through the crowds to the bar. The Russians had no problem supplying alcohol even during strict Prohibition. He waited at the bar and looked up to the small stage.  
            A mousy man stood up in front of the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen I have the pleasure to announce Miss Natasha Romanoff.”  
            Clint stood stock still as a redheaded woman stepped out onto the stage. A slender hand touched the microphone stand ever so softly. She started to sing and Clint would be damned if he hadn’t heard an angel sing after he heard that woman sing.  
            The bartender noticed the look in the poor young man’s eyes. He chuckled. “Seen that look before.”  
            Clint looked back, breaking out the enchantment. “Sorry?” He asked.    
            “First time you’ve seen her?” The bartender asked.  
            “She sing here a lot?” Clint asked trying to keep his composure but he wanted to stare at her for as long as possible.  
            “Every other night.” The bartender nodded. “Don’t look too long, she’s engaged.”  
            Clint swallowed and remembered Zoe. “Yeah that can change things.” But deep down it really didn’t.  
   
            Natasha like singing but singing on stage for her family took the fun out of it. It was routine, just a job, and she’d pull through. She hated the way Dmitri sat and watched from the side with all his friends, ogling her and making comments behind hands. She tried her best to keep her eyes away from them and looked out into the crowd. That’s when she saw a man leaning against the bar; his green eyes were on her. They were leering like Dmitri’s ice blue ones though, they were soft and admiring, like she was something on a pedestal and he could only look. For some reason Natasha sung a little louder and tried to keep his attention, her eyes not moving from his. That’s when it clicked and they were tied together for life.   
 


	2. Chapter 2

  Clint lost Zoe in the club an hour in. He had a feeling she could take care of herself after he found her flirting with another guy. He didn’t mind in fact he was a little relieved. He went out for a smoke in the alley behind the club. He leaned against the brick wall of the building and lit the cigarette. Not a minute later and the back door from the club swung open. It hit the wall forcefully and the singer stormed out into the alley. She was about to go out on a silent rant when she noticed the same man with the green eyes. The two stared at each other for a minute.  
            Then Natasha pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Have a light?” She asked in a tense voice.  
            Clint nodded and took out the silver plated lighter his father gave him for his birthday. “Yeah sure.”  
            Natasha walked up to him, her heels clicking against the pavement. She held the cigarette out to him between two fingers. Clint lit it for her and smoke billowed up into the air. Nat took a few long drags before saying something else. “Thanks I needed that.” She said in a stressed voice.  
            “Everything okay?” Clint asked. He noticed how thick her Russian accent was when she was talking and not singing.  
            Natasha could hardly hear his accent though. “I just hate manipulative people.” She told him vaguely. She let the cigarette hang from her fingers carelessly.  
            “I do too.” He agreed and thought back to most of his family. “I’m sorry though.”  
            Natasha shook her head. “Not your fault.” Her hand shook a bit as she tried to relax. She glanced up at him and realized how gentle his face was. The cigarette wasn’t calming her down, he was. “I saw you when I was singing.” She told him.  
            “Oh…uh yeah.” Clint’s fair cheeks went red. “You sing really well.”  
            Natasha smiled. “Thank you.” She couldn’t remember the last time Dmitri told her that.  
            “No problem.” Clint smiled back at her. He dropped his cigarette and pressed the heel of his shoe to it to put it out.  
            “What’s you’re name?” Natasha asked still smoking.  
            “Clint.” He told her. He didn’t give her his last name for a reason.  
            “Mine’s Natasha.” She didn’t give him her last name for the same exact reason.  
            Clint realized how perfect her name was. “Are you…are you singing tomorrow night?” He asked.  
            Nat shook her head. “Monday night.” She corrected. “Why will I see you there?” She asked slyly.  
            Clint looked a little embarrassed but he still looked light hearted. “I might.” He shrugged and glanced up from the pavement to look into her beautiful eyes. “You with anyone?” He asked out of the blue. He was unlike his character to be so upfront but there was something about Natasha that just made him want to see her more and more.   
            Natasha didn’t answer for a second. She thought about Dmitri and how he’d just yelled at her.  _“You were flat! You didn’t do your exercises like I told you to! Stupid girl I tell you every time!”_ And then there was that slap it still echoed in her ears like all the other ones. “I…I’m not.” She shook her head.  
            Clint smiled to himself. “I’ll be there on Monday then.” He decided and put a hand in his pocket.  
            Natasha grinned, her red stained lips perfectly accented. “I’ll see you then.” She replied. “Thanks for the light, Clint.”  
            “No problem, Natasha.” Clint winked at her and left the alley. Maybe his dad was right, he should start dating but Clint wasn’t thinking about Zoe. 

 

Clint walked home in a bit of a loving haze. He felt a little stupid about how lovesick he’d gotten for a girl he just met and in such a short amount of time. But he wasn’t going to fight it. If this was how love felt, he was just going to roll with it. He was immediately pulled out of the haze though when he heard a gunshot ring out in the streets. He may not have liked being the person he was but there were times he had to. He instinctively ducked into an alleyway and pulled his pistol out from the inside lapel of his sports coat. He waited and remembered Natasha was still out in the other alley. Being a little dumb and reckless, Clint ran back to where he had come from. Another shot sounded and it was a lot closer, hitting a trashcan feet away from Clint. “Shit!” He cursed and stumbled head first into the back alley behind the club.  
            Natasha was standing in a defensive position. Her own pistol was out and pointed at the sudden intruder. She lowered the gun when she saw it was the man she’d just recently lied to. “Clint?” She asked quietly. She was wondering if he was the one shooting the gun she'd just heard.   
            Clint got to his feet quickly. When he saw the gun he put up his hands in surrender. “Whoa, don’t shoot.”  
            “What’s going on?” Natasha tucked the pistol back into the hostler on her thigh under her dress.  
            “Dunno I was just walking and boom there was…” He faded away when he heard footsteps approaching him.   
            Two people ran past the alley but one stopped when they saw Clint and Natasha. The man yelled to his cohort in Russian. That made Clint hightail it down the alley with Natasha in tow.  
            “Hey!” Nat yelled at him. “What are you doing?” She didn't like being pulled around.   
            “Getting you away from those guys, they’re trying to kill me.” Clint replied as he ran through the maze of back streets.  
            “Well they’re not trying to kill me!” Natasha snapped and pulled away from him. “They’re my cousins!”  
            Clint stopped running and stared at her. “What?” He asked but more gunfire made him start running again. Natasha, although she knew she didn’t have to, sprinted after him. “What’d you say your last name was again?” Clint called back.  
            “Natasha Romanoff, where in the hell are you?” There was a loud shout from the club. Natasha winced when she heard it was Dmitri.  
            Clint’s thoughts nearly skidded to a complete stop when he heard the two names put together. Natasha…Romanoff…as in Lev Romanoff’s daughter…as in his rival family’s only heir. Shit.  
            “Why are they after you?” Natasha demanded not sensing anything wrong from Clint at the current moment. "What did you do?" She was actually familiar with people getting in trouble and it didn't phase her as much as it used to.   
            “You’re probably not going to like the answer.” Clint muttered and ducked into a secret crevice in a brick wall. He pulled Natasha Romanoff with him, the daughter of the Russian family, AKA someone he should hate. God, his dad was going to kill him.  
            Natasha listened as her two cousins ran past. They said something about Clint…Barton. Clint Barton the only son of Frankie Barton, head of the Italian family. He was the guy her father hated and by default she should hate.  
            The two stared at each other, panting hard from running so fast.  
            “You’re a Romanoff?”  
            “You’re a Barton?”  
            They both asked at the same time. And suddenly the relationship got a whole lot more complicated than the fact that Natasha was engaged. 


	3. Chapter 3

            Natasha and Clint stared at each other for another few seconds. But then more Russian words could be heard from the alley.

            “Go! Quickly!” Natasha urged. She wasn’t about to turn the man in just because she knew whom he was related to.

            Clint knew he had to leave but he had this funny feeling in his chest that made him want to stay. The voices got closer though and he knew he had to flee. “I’ll see you on Monday?” He smiled like nothing had happened and they were just two normal people.

            Natasha gave him an exasperated look. “They’ll shoot you!” She whispered fiercely. "You can't come back to the club unless you want bullet holes in your chest. They know who you are now!" 

            Clint sighed. “Fine, I’ll wait out back for you then.” He bargained. “I want to take you out.”

            Natasha bit her lip. “I’m engaged.” She finally told him. She hoped that would drive him away a bit so she wouldn’t get him killed. She liked him but didn’t want him to die because of her.

            “I know.” Clint winked and ducked out of the crevice in the wall. He ran fast the opposite way of the voices.

            Natasha felt like he’d taken her breath with him. She smiled secretively to herself and leaned against the wall, running a hand through her short curls. Clint was the adventure she craved. He was dangerous and she didn’t mind it at all in fact, she wanted it.

            The voices neared and Pietro, Natasha’s cousin, grabbed her by the arm. “What are you doing out here?” He demanded. “It’s late and Dmitri has been looking everywhere for you.”

            Natasha shook him off. “I was just out for a smoke.” She replied coldly. "Dmitri doesn't need to know where I am all the time. Can I not have some alone time?" She questioned. 

            Pietro sighed he didn't want to argue with the cousin that he loved so much. “Go back to the club," he put his pistol back in the holster hidden by his expensive sport coat, "Wanda’s there too to take you home.” He gave her more of an incentive to go back. He knew the threat of Dmitri meant nothing to his cousin anymore.

            Natasha grumbled but she went back reluctantly. She had a bad feeling that the slap from Dmitri earlier was only the beginning. She knew she'd be in for a rough night. She'd have to ask Wanda for some extra makeup to cover up and bruises, especially if Clint was going to show up again. The very thought sent butterflies in her stomach. They were glad he was coming back but nervous that her family would have him shot or worse.

           

            Clint kept running until he was safe on Italian turf again. He was smiling like an idiot and his heart was pounding mercilessly against his chest. He couldn’t distinguish whether it was from sprinting from the Russians or just spending time with a girl like Natasha. He didn’t know but he’d test his theory come Monday.

            “Barton!” A familiar voice called.

            Clint turned around to see Tony, the son of his father’s right hand man, Howard Stark. “Hey.” He nodded.

            Tony caught up to him. “Where’ve you been, look like you ran ten miles.” He noted when he saw the young man’s red cheeks.

            “I got caught up in some business.” Clint said with a shrug.

            “Does that business have to do with ditching Zoe on your date?” Tony asked. He’d heard through the grapevine that the girl had gone home in tears.

            “Zoe…shit.” Clint cursed when he realized he’d forgotten all about her. But then he remembered why he'd left in the first place. “Yeah, well she was fooling around with other fellas so I doubt she was that upset.” He retorted with an eye roll.

            “Just saying.” Tony shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “Thought you liked her.” He glanced over at him.

            “Think I found a better dame.” Clint replied and a small smiled formed on his lips when the image of Natasha singing and smiling appeared in his head. 

            Tony raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? Do I know her?” He asked.

            Clint shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He tried to be vague he didn’t want anyone knowing he had his eye on Natasha.

            The Stark boy looked surprised. “You know your old man wants you to marry someone close to the family.” He reminded Clint.

            “My dad doesn’t own me.” He muttered in return. 

            “You’re going to be running the business.” Tony pointed out. “You should listen to what he says or it’s all going to fall apart on you.”

            Clint kicked a stone and put a hand in his coat pocket. He made a face. “Don’t you think the business is all a little overrated?” He asked something he would never dare ask someone like his dad. He trusted Tony.

            “Why?” Tony was feeling uneasy by how odd the son of the Italian head was talking.

            “Dunno, just thinking out loud.” Clint explained quietly. “Just…why can’t we settle our differences with the Russians?”

            Now Tony really thought he was going crazy. “Are you feeling alright? You’re not really talking sense, kid.” Clint just shrugged as he continued thinking about Natasha and how much he didn’t mind that she was a part of the Russian family. “Clint, they’ve killed our cousins and brothers. They’re evil and we need to make sure they don’t take over the city.” Tony was just spouting out what he’d grown up to believe.

            “They’re not all evil though right? I mean, they got kids and wives and stuff right?” Clint pointed out.

            Tony shook his head. “That doesn’t matter, so do we and they don’t seem to care. Remember how many they’ve killed.”          

            Clint wanted to point out that the Italian family had killed just as many. But he’d reached his apartment and didn’t feel like talking much. He just wanted to go to bed and hopefully forget about the divide that separated him and Natasha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reviews! I didn't think anyone would like this to be honest. Anyways there's some mention of domestic abuse in this chapter.

            Clint put out the cigarette and blew out the last puff of smoke. The red ember glowed in the dark and slowly died out on the pavement. His father wasn’t dead yet and it was Monday so he had nothing to complain about. Well, earlier he had to deal with Zoe’s wrath but he’d been able to skirt around her and excuse himself to go to work. She’d let him go but only after a few choice words.

            Natasha finished singing and walked off stage not even staying around for Dmitri to announce her leaving. She went to the dressing room and locked the door. She put a chair up against the knob too just in case Dmitri or her father had gotten a hold of the key again. She didn’t trust either of them and frequently had the locks changed. She got dressed into a simple dress and put a shawl over her shoulders. She tried to get rid of most of the ridiculous makeup Dmitri insisted on making her wear. She could mock every time he said ‘it makes you stand out more on stage’. She felt it made her just look like a floozy. She sighed and got rid of the heels as well. She put her coat over her arm and took down the barricades on the door. She felt like she was in the homestretch and could escape without notice. But she was wrong.

            “Natka.” Dmitri called but there was no affection in his voice even when using his pet name for her.

            Natasha reluctantly turned around. “Yes?” She asked.

            “What the hell was that tonight?” He demanded as he approached her like steam engine down the narrow hallway.

            “I did the best I could, I’m just learning that song.” She protested. She always fought back even though she knew what it got her.

            The back of Dmitri’s hand connected with her cheek as it had many times before. Natasha let her face turn to the side, it was better than resisting. She stared at the wall next to her. “I did not ask for your pitiful excuses.” He hissed at her. “You’re only worth it when you make money.”

            Natasha glared at the wallpaper that was peeling away because of its old age. “That’s all I’ve ever been to you,” she looked up at him, “your whore!” She snapped angrily.

            “That’s all you’ll ever be to anyone!” Dmitri growled. “No one wants you I’m the only one who’ll take care of you. But you’re not getting this all for free you have to work.”

            She’d heard the speech before from him. No man would ever want her, care for her, love her, or stand her like he could. She was the untamable Romanoff daughter that everyone shook his or her head at in distaste because she didn’t keep her mouth shut and sit down. “Then I don’t want a man.” She spat at his feet and stormed off. She threw open the alley door and walked out.

            Clint heard the door open and turned around looking into the alley. He saw a fuming Natasha storming towards the sidewalk where he was standing. “Hey, you all right?” He asked.

            “I would rather not talk about it.” Natasha muttered. “Just walk with me.” She instructed without even looking at him.

            Clint just nodded and went along with it. Being near the club after the other night was starting to make him a little antsy. Like Natasha had set him up or something…but she would never do that right? He glanced over at the red head. She had the look of a tiger in her eyes and her jaw was tighter than a corset. He felt like she’d lash out at him if he asked but he had to. “Did something happen with your fiancée?”

            Natasha looked up at him almost in surprise. “How did you know it was him?” She asked.

            “I didn’t.” Clint shook his head. “It was just a guess. If there’s one thing I know dating and engagements aren’t fun.”

            “You have anyone?” Natasha asked not sure if she wanted to know the truth or not. The truth didn’t seem to bother Clint Barton though.

            “I used to be engaged two years ago.” Clint nodded slowly. It was a topic he didn’t like talking about.

            “What happened?” Natasha asked softly. She didn’t have to ask if he minded the question. It was already in her tone of voice.

            Clint put a hand in his pocket and looked at the ground as he walked. “Her name was Barbara but we all called her Bobbi. She was my best friend for years, never loved her any more than that but I didn’t mind being arranged to marry her either.” He shrugged. “She was shot down, hit an’ run.” He swallowed hard. “It wasn’t easy for any of us.”

            Natasha bit her lip. Even though he didn’t say it she had a feeling she knew the shooters were probably from her family. “I’m sorry.” She said quietly.

            “Thanks, but it’s okay. I just miss her sometimes she was my best friend always knew what to say.”

            Natasha couldn’t keep her eyes off of him for a second. She felt such a caring and humble aura coming from that man. It was something she hadn’t felt before from either her lovers or even her family. They were so cold just like their home country. She tried not to be that way, tried to be warm and understanding but it was hard when she had to learn it from experience and not from being taught. “You know this is dangerous right?” She asked him. “Even just us walking down the street together? My father has spies everywhere and if they knew I was with you…” She couldn’t even imagine. She’d seen some horrors in her time.

            Clint nodded in agreement. “I know but…” He took a deep breath. “I like spending time with you even though it hasn’t been a long time.” He admitted. He could be truthful about how he felt if not about anything else.

            Natasha let a small smile form on her lips. “I like spending time with you too.” She murmured. “You’re different. But I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” She felt like she constantly had to remind herself to forget the warm fuzzy feelings she got from Clint. She had to remember that he could end up at the bottom of the Hudson River if they weren’t careful.

            “Trust me I won’t get hurt.” Clint assured her a little overconfidently. “But if it makes you feel better we can meet in private.” He suggested.

            It sounded thrilling to Natasha the thought of sneaking around with no one in her family knowing what she was doing. “I live on Broadway.” She said. “Big apartment building can’t miss it. I’m the fourth window up with the flowerbed outside on the balcony. Come visit me at midnight.” She said with excitement lacing her voice.

            Clint looked a little stunned that she’d just offered up all that information to a rival family member and such a high ranking one. But it only assured him more that she wasn’t there to double cross him. “Okay.” He nodded. “I’ll try my best not to get caught.” He grinned.

            Natasha got a little nervous at him saying that but didn’t let it show. “Now go, someone’s following us.” She said in a hushed tone before ducking off across the street.

            Clint hadn’t even noticed the man that was in his peripheral vision. He did seem to be following the pair but he disappeared once Natasha did. He didn’t know it was her cousin, Pietro, and that Clint was seconds saved away from being shot.


	5. Chapter 5

            “Natasha, what the hell are you doing?” Pietro snapped when the two arrived in the empty club.  
            “Is Dmitri here?” Natasha didn’t answer. She was too afraid that her fiancée would overhear them.  
            “No, he went home after you left.” He answered. “Now you better tell me what in the world is going on. Why are you out with that Barton?”  
            Wanda who was sitting and waiting for her cousin and brother to come back, stood up. “What?” Her eyes widened.  
            Pietro held a hand up to his sister. “Explain.” He demanded from Natasha. She turned her back and went to the bar to grab a bottle of vodka. “Natasha, answer me!”  
            She whipped around. “What? What do you want from me? I can be out with whomever I want!” She popped off the top of the bottle.  
            “Not from that family. You want to be shot dead?” Pietro raised an eyebrow.  
            “I was not shot.” Natasha muttered and took a swig of straight vodka. She felt the good feeling from being with Clint get sucked down the drain instantly.  
            “You could’ve been.” Pietro sighed heavily. “He has killed people from our family.” He reminded her.  
            “And we’ve killed people from his family, what difference does it make?” Natasha asked throwing her hand up in frustration.  
            Pietro desperately tried to think of something that would convince her to stop spending time with a rival family member. “Dmitri will be upset.”  
            Natasha’s stomach churned but she didn’t want to show fear of her fiancée. “So what? Are you going to tell him?” She glared at her cousin.  
            Pietro stared back at her but couldn’t find the will to say yes. He knew he should’ve gone straight to his uncle but he loved Natasha like a second sister. “You owe me.” He muttered.  
            Natasha softened a bit. “You promise you won’t tell?” She asked quietly.  
            “Da, whatever.” Pietro rolled his eyes. “Again, I said you owed me.”  
            She smiled and hugged him. “Thank you. I promise I will make it up for you, whatever you want.”  
            Pietro sighed and shooed her away. “Go home.” He instructed. “And if I catch you out in the streets with him again I will tell your father.” He threatened.  
            “Fine, you won’t.” Natasha promised. She knew she and Clint would meet in secret that very night.  
             
            Clint knew it was dangerous to walk around Russian territory so late at night. But he didn’t want to stray too far away from Natasha’s house when it was so close to midnight. Clint pulled out the watch his father gave him from his pocket. He looked at it and smiled when he saw it was midnight. He walked down Broadway keeping his head down and his profile low. He found the apartment building Natasha was talking about and saw a window on the fourth floor with a small flowerbed on the balcony outside the window. It was a quieter section of the street so Clint bent down and pick up a few small stones. He tried his luck and tossed them at the window.  
            The stones clinked against the glass alerting Natasha. She quickly got up from not being able to sleep. She pulled on her white silky bathrobe and pulled it tightly around her. She opened the window and carefully stepped out onto the balcony. “Clint…” She whispered with a smile.  
            Clint looked up and smiled back. “Hey.” He called as quietly as he good but loud enough to reach her.  
            Natasha leaned against the cold railing. “Right on time.” She teased.  
            Clint’s cheeks went a little red. “Yeah well I can be punctual sometimes.” He shrugged and put a hand in his pocket. He felt at ease even in Russian territory. He decided it was probably Natasha’s presence that took the edge off.  
            “I’m glad to see you safe.” Nat admitted. “My cousin was following us.” She told him.  
            “Does he know?” Clint’s eyes widened.  
            Natasha nodded. “Don’t worry, he will keep our secret.” She promised him. “He wouldn’t tell anyone.”  
            Clint bit his lip. “Yeah okay.” He didn’t know if that was true or not but he trusted her. “When can I see you a-” He was cut off by a gunshot. “Shit.” He was instantly put back into a fearful state.  
            Natasha acted faster than he did. She kicked the ladder and let it fall for Clint’s use. He ran up to the ladder and climbed the balcony stairs to Nat. “They’re coming down this road.” She said and shoved him without warning into her room.  
            “Natka?” Dmitri called from the street seconds after Clint tumbled into the bedroom.  
            Natasha looked down. “What?” She asked a bit defensively. It wouldn’t sound suspicious to her fiancée though; she was always defensive to him.  
            “It’s late, what are you doing outside?” Dmitri asked waving off the two friends he had with him who had larger looking guns.  
            “I thought I heard you.” Natasha shrugged coolly. She knew how to lie, it was self-taught, and she was very good at it.  
            “Go inside, something is going on.” Dmitri said coldly.  
            “What is it?” Natasha asked curiously.  
            “Adam said he saw the Barton boy running around our territory.” Dmitri answered. “Now go inside.” He instructed again.  
            Natasha didn’t say another word and turned around to go back into her room. Clint was sitting on the floor a bit dumbstruck at the series of events that happened in such a short amount of time.  
            “Nat…” He tried to whisper to her. He was terrified knowing that the head of the Russian family was asleep somewhere in the same apartment. He felt like a little mouse in a cat's trap.   
               “Sh, тихий.” She hushed him in her own language. Clint seemed to understand though and stayed quiet. Nat waited a painstakingly long minute and then checked through the curtains. “They’re gone.” She whispered and pulled Clint to his feet and rushed him outside. “We cannot meet here.” Natasha said hurriedly.   
               “Where? My place.” Clint suggested.   
               Natasha shook her head. “No, somewhere neutral, where neither of our family goes.” She said and pushed him gently towards the stairs. She was afraid Dmitri would come back.   
               “I can think of somewhere.” Clint promised as he went down the ladder. He stopped though. “I’ll meet you at the park tomorrow afternoon until then.”   
               Natasha nodded. “Okay, okay, good, now run.” She commanded. He went to say something but she cut him off with a fierce but short kiss. She pulled away. “Go!”   
               Clint grinned and finished climbing down the ladder. Then he ran off feeling like he was practically flying.  


	6. Chapter 6

  “What do you know about the Romanoff family?”  
               “Besides the fact that they’re nothing but no good Russians?” Tony looked up from his hand of cards.  
               Steve Rogers, the Irish immigrant that sometimes came to play poker with the rest of the Italian family, also looked up. He normally didn’t have much to say about the two families’ affairs but he didn’t exactly stay quiet either. “Why do you ask?” He wondered.  
               Clint shrugged and rearranged an ace next to a queen in his own hand. He’d always been terrible at cards no matter how much his father tried to make him better at playing the deck. “Just asking.” He muttered.  
               “I tell you, that family doesn’t know where the boundaries lie.” Peter Parker, the outspoken kid who was Clint’s second cousin, piped up. He had rabid blood in him, was trigger happy, and would never back away from a fight with a Russian.  
               “Easy tiger, they respect rules just as much as we do.” Tony said calmly his eyes back on his hand. "There's no reason to get upset over them."   
               Clint could hardly breathe or see in the smoky billiards room. The sound of cue balls clinking against each other kept his mind elsewhere too. He cleared his throat and reached for his lighter and a fresh cigarette. “That’s why I’m asking.” He said.  
               Peter ignored him. “I caught two of those Orlov kids running over our territory.” He told the group. “Had half a mind to shoot them where they stood.”  
               “Enough, Frankie said no hits until Clint’s settled.” Tony smacked Peter on the upside of his head. "Even provoked ones. You keep a low profile, you hear dumbass?"   
               “Ow.” The teenager rubbed the back of his head. “No one had to know it was me!” He protested.  
               “Yeah because you’re the master of stealth.” Steve joked.  
               Clint grinned but Tony didn’t seem so amused. “Hey, this doesn’t concern you, Ireland.” He snapped at Steve. He muttered a few choice Italian words under his breath.   
               “You gonna answer my question?” Clint asked pulling the attention away from Steve and Peter for a minute. He wanted an honest opinion from his cousin whom he trusted greatly.  
               “What was it again?” Tony asked distracted by the cards.  
               Clint rolled his eyes. “Forget it.” He threw down his cards and put out his cigarette even though it was barely even half burned. “I’m done for the night.” He announced and stood up to get his long coat and hat.    
               “Aw c’mon, Clint, don’t leave.” Tony protested.  
               “Nah, I’m good, say hi to your family for me.” Clint said and headed out of the club and into the city night.  
   
               “Do you know much about Clint Barton?”  
               “What?” Wanda twisted around on the cushioned stool sitting at the vanity to look at her cousin. The question came out of the blue and made her jolt where she sat.  
               Natasha sat innocently on the bed putting curlers into her short red hair. “Clint Barton.” She repeated.  
               Wanda rolled her eyes. “Wasn’t that who Pietro said you were with tonight?” She questioned as she turned back to the mirror. “That Italian boy?”  
               “Maybe.” Natasha muttered and looked down at the white bedspread. She finished putting the last curl in her hair. "Why do you know anything?" She peered up.   
               Wanda sighed. “I don’t know anything about him, no. And you shouldn’t either!” She waved a comb at her cousin threateningly. “Pietro was right, he’s no good for you, no good in general.”  
               Natasha got up from her perch on the bed and wrapped her arms around Wanda’s neck. “But he’s so handsome!” She swooned over dramatically and swayed to the left and the right, left and right, taking her cousin with her into the makeshift dance. “And he talks like a gentleman, always dressing nice.”  
               Wanda batted Nat’s hands away and shoved her lightly back onto the bed. “Plenty of Russian boys are like that too!” She snapped trying not to give into her cousin’s lovesick behavior. She tactfully didn't mention Dmitri. She knew the reaction she'd get from Natasha and it would be a lot different from her dreamy act.   
               Natasha giggled and pulled her dressing robe around her tightly. “But he’s different!” She exclaimed and fell flat on her back onto the bed into a starfish shape. She stared up at the ceiling. “He makes me feel so happy.”  
               “You’ve known him for, what? A week?” Wanda reminded her.  
               “A few days.” Natasha shrugged and looked up. “But what does that matter?” She added when she saw her cousin roll her eyes again. Natasha got to her knees on the bed. “I will get to know him.” She vowed  
               “You will do no such thing!” Wanda scolded.  
               “But Pietro…”  
               “Pietro doesn’t know how to say no to you but I can.” Wanda replied and finished brushing out her long brown hair.  
               Natasha sighed and stood up behind her. “Why do you keep your hair so long?” She asked. “You should cut it.” She moved Wanda’s hair to look shorter. “You would look so pretty.”  
               Wanda rolled her eyes and glared at Natasha. “Try to bribe me," she muttered. "Fine, you can see him in  _private_ but if anything happens…”  
               “Thank you!” Natasha cut her off quickly because she didn’t want to hear about consequences. She knew there were hundred of them.


	7. Chapter 7

               The next morning Clint walked down the stairs with a smile on his face. He couldn’t get the memory of last night out of his head. It was dangerous and probably reckless of him knowing how close he got to be Natasha’s fiancée’s new target but he wouldn’t regret it. When he got to the end of the stairs he saw an old familiar face standing in the parlor. Clint instantly smiled even more. “Barney?”               

Clint’s older brother turned around and smiled. “Hey little brother.” He went to hug him. The two hadn’t seen each other in a little over a year because of Barney’s involvement in the military. It had gone against the better judgment of his parents, but Barney was eager to help out his country rather than join his family’s work.               

“Look at you.” Clint held out his arms to Barney in his uniform.               

“It’s a gal magnet, I’ll tell you that.” His brother winked.               

“What are you doing here?” Clint asked.               

Barney cleared his throat. “Ma told me that pops was real sick.” He said. “I asked for a bit of time to come see him before he…” He shrugged not wanting to finish the sentence.               

Clint nodded somberly. “Yeah, hasn’t been doing well.” He said honestly. “I think he’s sleeping though now. Want to go get some coffee or something?” He suggested.               

“Sure.” Barney nodded. “Why do you look so happy? Someone steal your heart?” He teased and nudged his brother’s arm as they started to leave.               

“Something like that.” Clint sighed he had a lot to explain.                

Natasha had the day off and planned to go out shopping with Wanda and another one of her friends. She walked through her apartment when her father stopped her.               

“Heading out?” Lev asked.               

Natasha nodded. “Going shopping. Don’t worry I have my own money.” She motioned to her purse with a smile.               

Lev didn’t smile back though. “Is something happening with Dmitri?” He asked gently. He was a tough man but he cared so much for his only daughter, his only child.               

Natasha couldn’t look directly at him. She pointedly looked at the picture of her great-grandmother that was behind Lev’s right shoulder. She realized her red hair must’ve come from her because no one else in her family had Natasha’s fiery color. She sighed and refocused her attention. “Uh…yeah, papa. Everything’s just great.” She said what she knew he would want to hear.               

“Are you sure? You lying to me?” Lev asked. He was one of the few people that could sometimes see through Natasha’s lies.               

Natasha shook her head. “Why do you ask?” She avoided the question.               

“I’ve heard some things.” Lev explained. “Someone said they saw him hit you?” His old blue eyes kept Natasha’s eyes looking at him.               

Natasha knew what would happen if she said yes. It was likely Dmitri’s body would be found somewhere public. He would be an example for anyone who put his hands on the Romanoff girl. “No papa.” She said looking straight into his eyes. This lie he believed.                

“Clint, this isn’t a good idea.”               

“I know it’s not a good idea but you know I’m someone who does not good ideas.” Clint muttered.               

His brother looked at him with a disappointed expression. “Look, dad doesn’t need this. He’s sick and if he wants you to run the business then you’re gonna have to run the business.”                           

“I know, I said I would.” Clint replied quietly. He hated being berated by his older brother like he was a child again.               

“This ain’t running the business, Clinton.” Barney said in an exasperated tone. “You’re messing with the other family and not in a good way!”               

“She’s not like them…”               

“She’s one of them, so she is one of them.” Barney cut him off. “That family is trouble, you know that.”               

“I thought you didn’t care for any of this stuff.” Clint said defensively. “You’re not even involved.                “But this is my family and it always will be. I was brought up to know right from wrong and I know that family is bad. You were raised the exact same way so I don’t understand why you’re doing this!” Barney snapped.               

Clint ground his teeth and looked away. He thought his brother would help him not yell at him. “C’mon, it’s not like I’m trusting their entire family.”               

“Trusting one of them is trusting them all.” Barney retorted. “How do you know she’s not playing you?”               

Clint didn’t know what to say. “I don’t but I trust her.”               

Barney rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair. “You’re such a little shit sometimes.” He muttered.               

Clint looked down. “Yeah, so are you.” He replied childishly.               

Barney looked at him and chuckled. He reached over and shoved his brother. “Punk.”                    

Clint smirked. “Jackass.” He answered without missing a beat.               

The brothers laughed for a few moments. But once Barney calmed down he sighed. “You’re getting into trouble.” He told his baby brother.              

“I know.” Clint admitted. “I’m not sure what I’m doing but I think I love her.”               

Barney shook his head. “You don’t know what love is yet, kid. Family is love.”               

Clint looked down at his hands. He’d been brought up to that statement. He was only supposed to trust family and that was it. Anyone outside of the home could hurt him. But no matter how many times he’d heard that, one word from Natasha could destroy it all. He trusted her even if it was blindly. “Maybe if you meet her?” He suggested.               

Barney gave him a look. “You serious?” He asked sarcastically.               

“Yeah, I mean she wouldn’t know who you are and you’d get to see what I see.” Clint developed his idea. “C’mon just give us a chance.” He begged.              

Barney felt like he owed his brother _something_ for leaving him for so long. “Fine.” He gave in. “Fine, you win. I’ll meet our enemy’s daughter.”               

Strangely, that was the best news Clint had heard all day. He didn’t know how bad it would end though; if he had he would’ve never offered it.


	8. Chapter 8

               “She better be a looker.” Barney muttered. "All this trouble that she's stirring up."   
               Clint rolled his eyes. “Why is it always looks with you?” He raised an eyebrow at him.   
               Barney shrugged. “Being in the army makes you a little desperate.” He cracked a smile. "I've been without a gal for a long time, remember that."   
               “You going to stop playing around in the military soon?” Clint asked putting a hand in his pocket. “You’re gonna get killed one of these days, shot dead fighting for your country.”   
               Barney snorted. “Yeah right, I think I’ll be okay. You on the other hand…” He nudged his younger brother. “C’mon this gang stuff? What’s the end game? You dead in a box?”   
               Clint shrugged. “Dunno. I guess I’m just trying to keep the streets calmer.” He decided.   
               “Seriously?” Barney asked sarcastically. “You’re keeping the streets calmer by making deals and killing people?”   
               Clint understood his brother’s point but he had to respect his father’s beliefs. And his father believed that what they were doing was for the better good of New York City. “Look I’m just working for the family. I don’t like it but…I have to.”   
               “You could get out of it.” Barney reminded him. “I did it right? Why couldn't you?”   
               Clint didn’t even want to entertain the fact because if he did he might’ve actually left the business. And he felt like if he did that he’d be the cause of his father’s death, not kidney failure. “Pops needs me.” Clint said quietly.   
               Barney sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I get it.” His younger brother had always been out to please their father.   
               Clint didn’t say anything. He walked quietly next to his brother until he saw familiar red hair. “That’s her.” He smiled immediately.   
   
               Natasha turned around and saw Clint. She smiled back but it faded when she saw someone walking with him. She tensed up and for a moment wondering whom the other man was. “Hi…” She said when they got closer.  
               “Hey,” Clint noticed her worried look, “it’s okay this is my brother, Barney. He’s not involved with any of the family stuff.” He assured her.   
               Natasha relaxed a bit. “Oh…uh nice to meet you.” She said politely.   
               Barney smiled warmly and took off his cap respectively. “Ma’am.” He greeted. “Clint’s told me a lot about you.”   
               Natasha glanced over at Clint. “Good things I hope.” She said softly.   
               Clint smiled and looked down at his shoes shyly. “Only the best.” Barney said loyally.   
               “So you’re in the army?” Natasha asked casually.   
               “Yep, Sergeant Barton.” Barney gave a playful salute. “If you need any help you can give me a shout. But you’ve got Clint, best aim in Manhattan, taught him myself.”   
               Clint shook his head. “Shut up, you did not.” He rolled his eyes.   
               Natasha giggled as the two bickered. Her eyes wandered over Clint’s shoulder. She saw a familiar coat that frequently hung in the back of the club. “Dmitri.” She whispered. “Quick, you have to go.”   
               Clint turned around. “Shit. I thought he wouldn’t come around here!” He whispered.   
               “I know, I don’t know why he’s here!” Natasha replied frantically.   
               Barney was more level headed. “Clint, go hide. He doesn’t know who I am. I’ll pretend I’m a friend, now go!”   
               “No, Barns…” Clint protested.   
               “Go!” Natasha urged too. Clint gave them one last look before running for cover. He didn’t go far though; he wanted to stay close in case he needed to step in. He watched from behind a thicket of trees, pulling his collar up to hide part of his face.  
               Dmitri approached with two cronies flanking him. Natasha pretended to look happy to see him but he didn’t look happen. Words were exchanged but Clint couldn’t make them out. Then a gun was drawn.   
   
               “So you’re cheating on me?” Dmitri demanded holding the gun up at both Natasha and Barney.   
               “What? No!” Nat exclaimed in a shaky voice. “Th-this is just my friend!” She tried to defend herself and Barney.   
               “You bitch, I knew you were.” Dmitri aimed the gun at Barney who put both hands up.   
               “Whoa…slow down.” Barney said keeping his eyes on him. “There’s no need to get up in arms. Just calm down I’m your gal’s friend, that’s it.”   
               “Funny I do not remember her being friends with a guy like you.” Dmitri spat, not backing down.   
               “You don’t know anything about me.” Natasha hissed back at him. The comment irked her.   
               “Did I ask you to speak? Stupid girl.” Dmitri snarled.   
               “Hey, don’t talk to a lady like that.” Barney intervened. “You’re her fiancée and you’re calling her that? Maybe she does need to move on.” He said fiercely.   
               “I knew it.” Dmitri looked back at Barney and pulled the trigger.   
               “No!” Natasha screamed.    
               Dmitri grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. “Come on.” He forced her along. “Get the car.” He said to his buddies.  
               Clint saw Barney fall a second after he heard the gunshot. He ran once the Russians were gone. “Barns…Barns c’mon. C’mon don’t leave…” He begged when he saw blood pooling from his neck and jaw. Barney was already gone though, dead upon the bullet entering his head. Clint started to sob. “Barney…Barney please!” He cried. “You weren’t supposed to die here. Jesus….no. This is my fault….I’m so sorry.” He whispered and fell over his brother’s body. “I’m sorry…”


	9. Chapter 9

               For such a young guy, Clint had been to a lot of funerals. They were normally older relatives that he didn’t know or distant cousins that got shot down by the Russians. Never had a death hit so close to home. Clint felt almost paralyzed as he walked into the parlor wearing a suit for his brother’s funeral. His mother was being comforted by a few of her sisters and friends in the kitchen. Frankie Barton was sitting in his armchair, his cane resting near his knee. Clint sat down on the sofa next to his father.               

“I thought I’d be dead before my son.” Frankie started to talk once Clint had sat down. “I never wanted to bury any of my children. A parent shouldn’t have to do that.”               

Clint bowed his head to the ground. His stomach twisted into knots and he felt like crying but knew he wouldn’t in front of his father. “I miss him.” He whispered.               

“I do too. These are hard times.” Frankie sat back in the armchair and put a hand on his cane. “I thought the Russians wouldn’t make a move but this?” The ailing man stood up with effort. “We need to do something about that.” He said as he limped into the kitchen.              

Clint watched and felt a feeling of dread. His father could only mean a counterattack. But the now only Barton son knew that would only lead to more deaths, maybe even his own.                

Clint was standing outside alone in front of Barney’s grave. The rest of the family had filtered off to grieve. He looked down at the folded up American flag the soldiers had given him. Clint stared at the colors feeling no relief or ease of pain. He pocketed the flag in his coat wanting to forget about it. Crunching footsteps in the grass behind him distracted him. He turned slightly to see Natasha walking towards him.               

She was wearing a black dress, black heels, and a black cloche hat. She was carrying a bouquet of lilies and white roses. “I heard the funeral was today.” Natasha said quietly as she finally got to his side.               

“What’re you doing here?” Clint asked in a cold voice. His eyes left her and went back to his brother’s grave.               

“Don’t worry, I’m the only other person here, no one will see.” Natasha assured him with a small smile. She slipped her arm around his.               

“That’s not what I meant.” Clint snapped and pulled his arm away from hers.               

Natasha looked confused and slightly hurt. “What are you talking about then?” She asked.               

“Whose fault was his death?” Clint pointed to Barney’s stone.               

“Dmitri’s…”               

“Who is _your_ fiancée, and who thought Barney was _your_ secret lover.” Clint corrected her with a dark look. “This would have never happened if you weren’t around.”               

Natasha stepped back. Clint looked so much bigger and more intimidating, just like a Barton should look to her. He wasn’t the kind, gentle man who had made her rethink the Italian family. She was actually afraid of him. “I-I didn’t mean for this to happen, you know that!” She cried.               

“How in the world should I know that?” Clint demanded. “For all I know you could be playing me, you could’ve planned this whole thing out, and I’m just a sucker!”               

“I had no idea your brother was coming!” Natasha tried to defend herself. “How would I know that? This is ridiculous that you’re thinking I’m trying to double cross you. Everything I’ve told you is the truth.”               

“You lied about your fiancée the first day I met you!” Clint shouted at her.               

“That was for your own good!” Natasha matched his volume no matter how terrifying he was. She wasn’t about to let him push her around.               

“For my own good, yeah right.” Clint laughed sarcastically. “You don’t know what’s good for me, my family knows what’s good for me. I shoulda listened to them when they said you were a no good, Russian bitch.” He snarled.               

Natasha felt like someone had stabbed her right in the heart and then again in the stomach. Tears filled her eyes as she dropped the flowers and ran off. She couldn’t believe what Clint was thinking. The man she claimed to love was turning into just another ruthless killer and abuser like her damn fiancée.

 

Clint was livid by the time he got back home. He tore his way through the wake reception that had formed in his parents’ apartment. A hand stopped him though.               

Frankie leaned in close to whisper into his son’s ear, “I want to give you the business like I said. This is your first choice that you have to make. The boys want to counter the Russians’ attack.” He informed his son.               

Clint listened, staring ahead with hardened eyes. He nodded slightly. “Okay.”               

“You don’t have to but I recommend it, you need to avenge your brother properly.” Frankie continued. “Just say yes and we can send out the hit.”               

Clint thought. He thought about how Natasha’s fiancée had killed his brother, how a woman who was his enemy had played him, and how he’d fell for it all because he didn’t listen to his own family. “Yes.” He said in a firm voice. “I’ll send it out myself.” He muttered and went to find Tony.


	10. Chapter 10

               Clint could feel the tension and anger in the billiards room when he entered. Peter immediately stood up when he saw him. “We need to do something.” He said fiercely.  
               “I know that.” Clint muttered. He wasn’t in the mood to be angry he was still mourning his brother’s death and it hurt like hell. He sat down at the head of the table surrounded by most of the family. He pulled out a cigarette to calm his nerves.  
               “Well what are we supposed to do?” Tony asked. “They killed your…”  
               “I know what they did!” Clint let a fist fall heavily on the table to show his frustration. They all went silent immediately. “We need to get back at them, it’s simple as that.” He said in a strong voice he didn’t think he had.  
               One of the younger members, Tommy, held up a hand. Clint glanced over and gave him a curt nod to allow him to speak. “The Romanoff family has a daughter, right? Uh…what’s her name again?”  
               “Natasha.” Clint said quietly without hesitation. It didn’t seem out of the ordinary, he was supposed to know everything about the Russian family. He cleared his throat, the name stuck. “What about her?” He asked defensively.  
               Tommy shrugged. “They take a Barton we take a Romanoff.” He said simply. "It's fair enough right, an eye for an eye?" The rest of the group seemed to agree, murmuring quietly and nodding.   
               The words made Clint’s stomach twist up in knots. “That will only spark up more battles.” He tried to come up with a reasonable enough excuse as fast as he could. He wanted to squash the idea but in a way that he didn't draw suspicion to himself.   
               “That’s our main goal.” Tony replied strongly. “We want to cause battles they’re the one who asked for it. Clint, this makes sense. I think we should do it." He told his friend.   
               Clint stood up, the chair scraping against the floor. “Don’t do anything until I tell you to.” He muttered before leaving. He put on his coat and left to go find Natasha. He didn’t see Tony and Peter following him not too far behind.  
   
               Natasha was trying to leave the club but Dmitri was being difficult. “Where are you going?” He demanded.  
               “Home! Can I not go home now?” Natasha spat. She was still upset at losing Clint as her confidante and whom she thought was the perfect man for her. She trusted him and he destroyed her by saying those words, words that were haunting her mind ever since he said them.  
               “I don’t trust you anymore, okay? Ever since I caught you cheating. I’ll bring you home.” Dmitri replied none too nicely. He grabbed her wrist.  
               “ _Get_ your hands off me, you son of a bitch!” Natasha tore away from him and pushed through the door. She walked down the alley and ignored her fiancée yelling at her and following her.  
               Clint kept walking until he got to the road that the club was on. He saw familiar red hair walking towards him. “Nat…” He called but not loud enough for anyone else for her to hear behind them.  
               Natasha looked up when she saw Clint. She was so mad at him but she still ran to embrace him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Please just take me away from all of this.” She begged desperately. "Just please, please, I need you to take me away from this horrible, horrible place." She was in tears.   
               Clint held her back, instantly regretting what he’d said and missing her so much. “I will, I promise. We can get out of the city, we can leave, and we can be together.” He assured her and kissed her cheek. "I'll take you away from this."   
               The three people that were following the couple all stopped in their tracks when they saw the two hugging. The sight was too jarring to take another step.   
               “Clint…” Peter cried in a betrayed voice. It echoed in the street and lasted for longer than it sounded. "What are you fucking doing?" He demanded in a shaking voice.   
               “Natka!” Dmitri sounded enraged. He knew who that was that his fiancee was hugging and it made him more angry than he was when he saw her with Barney. That meant he wanted to do worse than kill the last Barton brother.   
               Natasha and Clint separated and turned to look at their respective side. They both felt the same dreadful feeling because their secret was completely exposed. They knew it would reach both heads of the families in a heartbeat. For sure New York would never experience a war like the one that would no doubt occur. A crack would run straight through the city and Natasha and Clint knew they’d be on separate sides.


	11. Chapter 11

               Clint couldn’t look at his father. He kept his eyes on the dark wood floor of the parlor. There was a scratch on one of the floorboards from Barney and Clint scraping a toy train. Their mother practically had a heart attack but their dad calmed her down. ‘Boys will be boys,’ he said to her. Clint guessed that same excuse wouldn’t pass for the trouble he was in. Of course kissing the Romanoff’s daughter was a bit bigger than a scratch on the floor.  
               Clint finally got up the courage to speak but still couldn't look up to meet his dad's eyes. “Pops, I’m sorry I really am.” He whispered, feeling like he could barely speak. The shock of everything that had happened that same night still lingered.  
               “Clinton, I thought I raised you right. I thought I raised your brother right too. But look at what I’m left with, dying, my eldest buried six feet under, and my youngest with not a care in the world because he's off with the Russian’s daughter.” Frankie didn’t sound mad he just sounded weary. Barney’s death had taken a toll on him both health wise and emotionally. He seemed to be fading away in front of everyone’s eyes and no one could stop it. “My empire is crumbling but maybe if I’m lucky I won’t be alive to see it fall completely.”  
               Clint felt the guilt of everything he’d done in the past few weeks building up inside of him. He felt guilty for letting his family down for his own selfish needs. He felt guilty that there was a chance his father would die being disappointed in his only son. “I-I want to make you proud, that’s all I want.” His voice quivered.  
               “Then you need to break this off, fix it, and end it. I want you married to Zoe soon and hold your ground against the Russians.” Frankie instructed firmly. "No more of this...this nonsense I can't take it anymore, Clint."   
               Clint’s insides twisted up into hundred of little knots making him feel ill.  _Leave Natasha, marry Zoe, and still fight Nat’s family?_ Everything in his mind told him not to do any of those things, it would go against what he wanted in life. But he knew he had to if he wanted to erase all the guilt he carried on his shoulders even if it meant giving up someone he loved. “Okay.” He nodded reluctantly. “I will. I'm sorry for what I did, I'll make it up to you, I'll make it up to everyone.”  
                
               Dmitri’s hand couldn’t get any tighter around Natasha’s upper arm as he dragged her down the sidewalk and to her family’s loft. She knew there would be bruises to show. Nat didn't care at that point though, she was more afraid of what her own father was going to do to her.

              “Oh you are going to get it, you stupid whore. I can't wait to see what he does to you.” Dmitri spat with a sick smile and forced her up the stairs. He pushed her through the door where her mother, father, and a few other close members of the family were already waiting.  
               Natasha stumbled into the room and looked up at them like a scared animal. It was clear by the expressions on all their faces that they had already heard the news of what she'd done. Natasha felt her stomach sink and her fear intensify.   
               Lev Romanoff stood up to his full, intimidating height, and approached his daughter. “What is this I hear about you being with that Barton boy?” He demanded. "Is this true? Natasha Romanoff if you tell me this is true..." His voice was shaking with anger.   
               Natasha felt like her knees were going to give out they were shaking so badly. She was afraid what her family would do not only to her but to Clint as well. “Papa please I'm so sorry but it's true.” Lying and sneaking around wasn't fun and exhilarating to her anymore. She was terrified and just wished she could run but her legs wouldn't move. The consequences she faced were too much for her to handle.   
               Her father raised a hand to her like he was going to slap her but hesitated. He never put his hands on his precious daughter and didn’t want to start then. Fiercely protective over her, Lev knew striking her wouldn't solve anything but he didn't know what to do. He lowered his hand.  
               Natasha was used to the raised hand though from Dmitri. It was an instinct to her by then no matter whose hand it was. She immediately covered her face and twisted to the side to try to avoid any contact. When it didn’t come she glanced up at her father.  
               There were angry tears in Lev’s eyes. “If you see him again I will see to it that he is killed. We are pushing the wedding up, you’ll be married to Dmitri and he will take over the business when I pass. That is final.” He said through the pain he felt in his heart.  
               “No!” Natasha cried and fell to her knees. Her own tears flooded down her cheeks. “Please, I don’t want to marry him. I love Clint, I only love Clint!” She tried to grab onto his shirt but he pulled away.

               "I'm not arguing with you about this. My word is final!" Lev roared. "Little girl, you will not defy me any longer. I ought to kill that man just because you said that!" His ruthless nature was unnaturally showing to his own daughter.   
               Dmitri grabbed Natasha's arm once again and hauled her to her feet. He wasn't going to hide his abuse from Nat's parents anymore because there was no point. The man had Lev's blessing so there was no stopping him. “Let’s go.” He hissed and started to drag her back to the door like a disobedient dog.   
               “Papa, please! I won't stay with him! I'll kill myself if you make me marry him! I will! Please, please Papa!” Natasha screamed like she was being stabbed in her heart over and over again. She tried to grip onto something to stay in the room but Dmitri was too strong for her. “Please don’t do this! Papa, please don't let him do this to me!” Tears streamed down her cheeks and she heard her own mother protesting to her husband.

               "Lev, this is madness end this now, listen to what she is saying!" She exclaimed tugging on her husband's sleeve. But the last sight Natasha caught of her father, Lev turned his back to her as her nails dragged across the doorframe and Dmitri finally hauled her out of the apartment. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of Mature Language  
> Mention of suicidal thoughts

               Natasha stared blankly at herself in the mirror. She felt like crying but she was too tired. She’d been spending her nights up and waiting for Clint. She needed him to show up but he never did. It ended when Natasha was walking through neutral territory. She was walking with her mother after shopping for a wedding dress. That’s when Natasha caught sight of Clint walking arm in arm with another girl. At first, Nat wanted to run across the street and slap him but she kept walking forward because her mother was beside her. She didn’t cry then either.               

After that day, she decided to ignore all of her emotions. She was too tired to even think about Clint anymore. She stared at the dress they’d bought for the wedding. She hated the way she looked in it, she hated everything about the damn thing. She could hate Clint forever after what she saw but she hated Dmitri more. Natasha kept her gun in the top drawer of her vanity. Every night after she said a quiet goodnight to her parents, she went in her room, closed and locked the door, and opened the drawer. She never picked up the gun though. She was still holding onto stupid hope that Clint would come back. The hope was fading though.               

Natasha’s mother opened the door to her bedroom. “Oh Nat, you look so beautiful.” She whispered softly.               

Natasha grimaced and turned away from the mirror. “I look awful.” She spat. “I hate it, I hate everything about this wedding, and I hate him.” She tore at the buttons on the bodice to rip the horrid dress off. Once it dropped to the floor she grabbed her dressing gown, tied it on, and sat grumpily on her bed.               

“Who do you hate?” Her mother asked. She sat down next to her daughter and gently ran her fingers through her red locks. “Your father or Dmitri?”               

“Both!” Natasha snarled. “I hate both of them! They are horrid and I can’t stand them. I don’t want to live with papa anymore and I don’t want to marry Dmitri!” She knew that no matter how many times she said it or how loud she screamed it wouldn’t change anything. The only one who would listen was her mother and she was powerless too. Natasha felt like she was slowly deteriorating and she burst out into tears.               

Her mother put an arm around her and held her close to her. “I know, my love…but your father’s mind is made up.” She whispered with her own tears forming. “I wish I could take you all away from it. I wish I could make him see what a mistake he’s making.”               

Natasha listened to her mother but knew it was no use. The wedding would happen and she would either be beaten to death by Dmitri, shot by Dmitri, starved by Dmitri, or she would kill herself. Either way she knew she would end up dead within a month and she felt terrible that he parents would have to bury her damaged body. But everyone’s minds were made up.                

Clint wasn’t much happier about his own wedding plans. He was forced to court the annoying young woman, listen to her, and buy her expensive things. He felt like he wanted to deafen himself just so he didn’t have to hear a word Zoe said.               

His father was withering away and he knew it would be any day that he would pass. Clint wondered if he could go against his father’s wishes after he died. Immediately his obedient side shot that down though because it would be disrespectful. He promised. Still, he entertained the fact of running away every day, taking a train to California, and disappearing. The only person he would miss was Natasha and he couldn’t see her even when he _was_ only blocks away from her. Clint was obviously depressed and the only person who really took to talking to him about it was Tony.               

“Look marrying Zoe won’t be that bad.”               

“You’re only saying that because you’re not the one marrying her.” Clint replied shortly.                Tony sighed and sat next to his cousin. “Maybe…I’m sorry I really wish I could do something for you. You’re practically my brother and I want to help but…”               

“But my father wants to control every aspect of my life so I don’t embarrass him.” Clint finished for him. “I wonder if he can see my every move from wherever he’s going after death.”                “Probably hell, I mean aren’t we all?” Tony tried to joke. “We’ve all killed at least one person and then went to church the next morning.”               

Clint smiled ruefully. “Yeah you’re probably right.” He nodded. “I don’t really give a fuck though. It can’t be much worse than marrying Zoe for the rest of my damn life.”               

Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m always here for you no matter what.” He promised. “You need anything, you come to me.”               

Clint nodded and gave his cousin an appreciative look. “Thanks Tony.” He mumbled. “Same goes for you too. Especially now that I’m taking over I guess.” He looked down.               

Out of nowhere, Peter burst into the room. “Boss,” he looked to Clint.               

“Peter, you little brat, I told you not to call me that yet.” He replied shortly. "Don't disrespect my father."          

“Sorry, but we have a problem.” He was breathing heavily like he’d run at a full sprint for a fair distance.               

Clint looked up sensing the urgency in the kid’s voice. It made his stomach sink in fear. “What is it?” He asked warily.

"Couple of the boys went out against orders.” Peter explained hurriedly. "They tried to get me to go but I knew I shouldn't."               

“You damn rat, what did I teach you about snitching?” Tony snapped and went over to smack the back of his head.              

“This is bigger and Clint needs to know now. They went to get the Romanoff girl.” Peter ignored Tony and kept his eyes on Clint.               

He stood up without a word. His green eyes darkened and fury clouded over his face. “Get the car, bring my rifle.” Clint pulled out his shotgun and loaded it. He pulled on his coat and pocketed the gun. “Those fuckers are going to learn a lesson their great grandchildren won’t forget.” He growled and went for the door to get in the black car.


	13. Chapter 13

               When the car pulled up to the warehouse, Clint was at his peak of anger. He burst out the door and strode up to the abandoned building. Peter followed feeling a little afraid of his boss. He had no idea what Clint would do and that terrified him. Would he really kill family over this girl?   
               Clint threw open the door and cocked the gun as he entered. He saw the halo of lamplight with a circle of people around someone. He’d seen it hundreds of times before and he knew Natasha was in the middle of that circle of light.  
               The boys who had snatched Nat turned when they heard Clint’s footsteps echo in the rafters. “Shit, who ratted?” One demanded in a hiss.   
               “If I see one scratch on her all of you standing there are dead.” Clint told them as he approached.   
               “Look, Clint buddy...” Victor, someone close to the Barton family went to explain with a shaky smile.  
               “Don’t give me that shit.” Clint growled and shoved him aside to get to Natasha. What he saw seemed to be a death wish for all the men standing around her.   
               “Clint…” She could hardly speak her throat was so bruised and swollen. Her left eye was blackened and she had cuts and marks all over her face. Here dress was torn and finger-shaped bruises littered her arms.   
               Clint knelt down in front of her. “Hey baby, I’m here…. I’m here.” He whispered. He pulled out a pocketknife to cut the ropes binding her wrists and ankles away.   
               When she was free, Natasha dropped from the chair into his arms sobbing. She always knew he was her guardian angel and he’d always save her. She knew she wasn’t dying in that warehouse like the men had told her she would. Clint would save her…he always would.   
               Clint hugged her close, one hand tangling in her hair to make sure she was still there. “I’ve got you, I’m not letting go.” He murmured to her. He stood up, cradling her in his arms protectively. Nat buried her face in the crook of his neck and just willed him to walk away. She didn’t need him to kill these men she just needed him to take her away. It was almost like Clint read her mind. “I will see you all tomorrow. If you run I’ll find you and consequences will be worse.” He threatened quietly. He didn’t want to upset Natasha more. He turned and walked away with her in his arms.   
               Peter followed and felt his stomach in knots. He could clearly see how much the two loved each other but…they weren’t  _meant_ to be together. He was so conflicted but his mind reminded him to trust Clint always.   
               The three got in back in the car. Natasha curled up to Clint still crying slightly. Clint never let her go. “Take me to Tony’s.” He instructed the driver.   
               “Don’t you want to go home?” Peter asked quietly glancing over at him.   
               Clint shook his head. “Not yet, we need a safe place first.” He replied. “I don’t know if my father knows.” His hand ran through Natasha’s short curls to comfort her silently.   
                 
               Tony opened the door looking exhausted but he got a shot of fear when he saw Clint holding the bloodied and bruised Romanoff girl. “It was real?” He whispered in shock.   
               Peter glared at Tony. “You thought I was lying?” He demanded.   
               “Shut up, the both of you.” Clint snapped and walked inside. “Can we stay the night?” He asked.   
               “Uh…yeah sure.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. He knew it was dangerous but he would always be loyal to his cousin. He shut the front door after Peter walked in too.   
               Clint set Natasha down on the couch and went to the bathroom to find some gauze and bandages. He returned and knelt in front of her to help clean up her wounds.   
               Tony looked over and felt exactly the same as Peter had. He’d seen Clint with Penny. It looked like he was being tortured over and over again, the pain evident in his eyes and his actions. But watching him with Natasha was polar opposites. There was pure love in his eyes. In fact Tony didn’t think he’d ever seen a guy look at a girl like that let alone Clint. His cousin was gentle with her, caring, and there seemed to be a protective bubble around them that Clint made. Tony felt like he couldn’t even go near either of them. He sighed and sat down. “I can’t fucking believe this.” He muttered.   
               Clint glanced back at him. “Yeah well you don’t have to like it.” He replied sharply.   
               Tony watched as Natasha put a hand on Clint’s arm to calm him down. It was the first time that Tony really put a human life to the name Natasha Romanoff. She wasn’t just ‘that Russian daughter’ that he was brought up to hate. She was a beautiful young woman that was beaten, sitting in his parlor, and in love with his cousin. Tony suddenly felt anger that the boys had hurt her. “You’re messing with my head, I hope you both realize that.” He groaned and stood up to get a scotch.   
               Natasha smiled and looked at Clint who instantly smiled back. It almost felt like they’d never been separated and neither had their upcoming wedding plans. Natasha’s stomach suddenly dropped. Her wedding was tomorrow. “Clint,” she whispered.   
               “Hm?” Clint murmured softly as he bandaged up a slice over her eye.   
               “I’m supposed to marry Dmitri tomorrow.” She admitted to him silently.   
               His hand stopped moving. His wedding wasn’t for another few weeks and he thought maybe they could find a way out of it if the weddings were far away. But now…  
               “My family will be looking for me…they probably already are.” She swallowed. “Clint they can’t find us together.”   
               “They won’t.” Clint replied gruffly. He wasn’t angry at Natasha for the matter, he knew it wasn’t her fault and probably hated it as much as he did. “I’ll keep you safe until we can think of a plan.”   
               “Please…don’t do this because of me. I will not let you get hurt.” Natasha urged. "I could never forgive myself."   
               “I’m not letting you marry him.” Clint’s jaw was taut and one hand clenched up in a fist. “I’m not losing you to that abuser, not again. I'm keeping you safe.”   
               Natasha had a feeling she wouldn’t get anywhere if she argued with him so she worked with him instead. “Then we’ll need a plan. And it'll have to be good to settle everything.”   
               Clint nodded curtly. “I can get tickets to Boston.” He said, the plan already brewing in his head from weeks before. “It’ll be quick, we can sneak out without anyone knowing we’re gone.”   
               Running away with him sounded like the best idea she’d ever heard but knew it wasn’t practical. “Our families will look for us. We can’t just disappear.” She reminded him.                  
               “People like us disappear all the time and they can’t look forever. I have a separate bank account; I can get a job there no problem. Nat, this can work.” Clint whispered and went to hold both of her hands tightly. “I promise it’ll work, I’ll take you away from all of this just like you asked.”   
               There were tears in her eyes. She nodded and tilted her head down to press her forehead to his. “Then take me away.” She whispered back. “I love you Clint Barton.”   
               “I love you too, Natasha Romanoff.” Clint closed his eyes and felt relieved that they had an escape route. It wouldn’t be easy but he would make sure to get at least Nat out of the city. If he died that was okay but Natasha needed this more than he did to get away from her fiancée. Jealousy bubbled in Clint’s stomach.  _He_ wanted to be her fiancée. He pulled away from Nat a bit to look at her. “Think it’s a sin to be engaged to two people at once?” He asked coyly.   
               Natasha looked at him a bit confused at his question. She seemed to get it though. “I wouldn’t consider Dmitri and I engaged.” She said.   
               Clint gave her a half smile. “Will you marry me then? We can get married in Boston, have a small wedding, you can get a new dress…”   
               Natasha bit her lip and smiled. Her new life away from New York was starting to sound better and better the more Clint talked. “I’ll marry you.” She nodded breathlessly.   
               He wanted to kiss her so badly but he didn’t want to hurt her. So he hugged her gently instead. “I love you…I’m going to protect you, I promise.” He whispered.   
               “I believe you.” Natasha replied softly. Behind Clint’s back, she twisted Dmitri’s ring off her finger and let it fall to the floor. She didn’t care where it ended up; she was done with her ex-fiancée. She couldn’t wait to get away.


	14. Chapter 14

               It always seemed like it rained on the days that would haunt Clint for the rest of his life. It started out okay though; he was holding Natasha in his arms as she slept soundly. He thought about how soon they’d be able to be free and together without any problems. Those dreams would come crashing though very quickly.   
               There was a knock at the door and Clint got up to let Nat sleep longer. Tony was standing in the hall looking grim. Clint’s stomach dropped and he stepped out into the hallway too, closing the door so Natasha didn’t hear anything. “What?” He asked quietly.   
               “I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to tell you this…but your father passed away last night.” Tony’s voice was just above a whisper.   
               Clint had to reach out to the doorframe to steady himself. He knew it was coming, he’d been expecting it for days. But that still didn’t erase the shock and sadness that washed over him when he first heard the words. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Christ…” He muttered. “Did my mom call you?” He asked.   
               Tony nodded. “Early this morning. She wants to see you.” He relayed the message.   
               “I-I can’t go over there.” He shook his head. “Not after everything they know now. No doubt those idiots told my family.” Clint rubbed his eyes and looked at his cousin. “I can’t leave Natasha alone either. Her family is still looking for her too.”   
               “Well, once they find out she’s missing and you’re missing too they’re going to put two and two together.” Tony pointed out.   
               Natasha was waking up to the muffled conversation on the other side of the door.  She got out of the bed and walked up to the door. She opened the door.   
               Clint turned around and moved his hand from the doorframe. “Oh…sorry did we wake you up?” He asked gently. He swallowed at the sight of her still beat up face.   
               Natasha shook her head. “No, don’t worry about it.” She replied softly. She glanced at Tony but immediately averted her eyes. She wasn’t sure how Clint’s cousin was feeling about her and she didn’t want to start anything. “What were you talking about?” She asked.   
               “My dad died last night.” Clint said though the words sounded odd when he spoke them.   
               “Oh Clint, I’m so sorry.” Natasha felt her heart sink at the news. She could never hate someone she didn’t know and Frankie Barton was the same case. She gently hugged him. “I’m sorry.” She whispered again.   
               Clint didn’t know how to feel. He wrapped an arm around her but he was thinking more than listening. He loved his father and would miss him, but this was the same man that told him to marry someone he didn’t love and give up another person that he  _did_ love. He was confused and didn’t know what to think. “It’s fine…we knew he was going to go soon.”   
               “Clint, he’s your father.” Natasha looked up at him. “You should go see your family, you need each other now more than any time.”   
               He shook his head. “No, they’ll be fine without me around.” He muttered and dropped his arm from around her waist.   
               She gave him a look. “Go, I’ll be fine.” She promised him.   
               “I’ll look after her.” Tony spoke up. He didn’t know what he was getting into but he hoped it would all just smooth over. Not that anything in his life ever did.   
               Clint looked conflicted. “I…fine.” He sighed. “I need you to make sure she’s safe until I come back.” He said firmly.   
               “She’ll be just fine.” Tony said earnestly. “Now go, your family needs you.” He agreed with Natasha with that one.   
               Natasha started walking to the door and Clint followed her. She kissed his cheek at the front door. “I love you, and…if I could give my respects to your family I would.” She whispered.   
               Clint pressed his forehead to hers. “I know you would, you’re so caring.” He murmured. He straightened up and went to open the door. “I’ll be back soon.” He promised and turned his back.   
               Natasha watched him leave. She didn’t feel completely safe but she was hopeful that she’d make it to Boston with Clint.   
   
               When Clint entered his family’s place he was immediately greeted with looks of disappointment. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t what he got. He found his mother who was wiping away her tears.   
               “Hi ma.” He whispered softly and went to hug her to comfort her like he was expected to do.   
               Antonia immediately pushed him away. “What the hell are you doing?” She hissed. Her eyes darkened as she glared at her only son.   
               Clint looked confused. “Wh-what?” He stammered. He suddenly felt like he was doing something wrong.            
               “You know what I’m talking about.” Her eyes went over to someone in the parlor.   
               Clint turned and followed her gaze. Victor was standing in the corner looking smug with himself amid all the grief. He turned back to his mom. “Whatever he told you…”   
               “Is the truth,” Antonia finished for him. “I’m not an idiot, Clinton. You know why I called you here? Because you need to know that news of you rescuing that whore, killed your father. He was so upset that you betrayed him, his own son.” She spat. “His own son, his only son left killed him.”   
               Clint felt like his stomach was twisting into bits. His father had just died and his mother was blaming him for it. He took a step away from his mother and glanced back at Victor. He would loved nothing more than to shoot the man that had kidnapped and hurt Natasha, the man that made his own mother believe that he’d killed his father. He wouldn’t do it in his own house though. He turned around and left with tears in his eyes. He never got to apologize to his father.   
   
               Natasha heard the doorbell buzz. “Tony?” She called but she didn’t get a response. She looked at the door and sighed shakily. She walked up and looked through the peephole. Just a mailman stood on the front step though. She opened the door and forced a smile. “Hi.” She greeted.   
               The mailman smiled back and handed her a package. “Here you go, ma’am.” He said.   
               Natasha took the box but her eyes wandered over the man’s shoulder. That’s when she saw one of Dmitri’s friends standing on the sidewalk, looking right at her. She froze and hardly noticed the mailman leave the step and move on.   
               Dmitri’s friend started lunging up to the door. Natasha’s instincts kicked in and she dropped the box, going to close the door. She was almost safe but he put a foot in the door and forced it open. He grabbed Nat and forced her out of the apartment no matter how hard she struggled and tried to hold onto the doorframe.   
               “Tony!” She screamed as he dragged her out to the street and disappeared with her in a car.   
               Tony ran out when he heard the screams but he only found the box on the step and the door wide open.


	15. Chapter 15

 Natasha went into her own house kicking and screaming. Her mother held her in her arms as she cried and yelled that she didn’t want to marry Dmitri. She had tears in her own eyes for the uncertain future of her daughter. But Lev’s wife didn’t say anything.  
               At the same time Clint was walking back to Tony’s completely unsuspecting of what had happened. The only thing on his mind was the fact that his mother had just cut him off. He walked up the steps and opened the apartment door, briefly noticing the package that was still left on the stoop. “Hey, Tony you have mail at the door.” Clint called as he entered.  
               Tony walked out; Peter had just arrived and followed him. There were guilty looks on both of their faces but Tony looked that worst.  
               “Where’s Nat?” Clint asked. He had almost expected her to come out with them.  
               “Look, we’re sorry. I tried to follow the car but…” Tony started to explain what had happened.  
               Clint’s face drained of all color. And as much as he would’ve loved to beat up his cousin on the spot, he knew he had to rescue Natasha first. He ran out the door and headed through the park to get to her family’s apartment. He knew he was heading into Russian territory at the most dangerous time he could. But Clint didn’t care he needed to stop the wedding.  
   
               “Natasha.” Her mother knocked at the door. “Are you almost ready? Everyone is still waiting.” She looked up at her husband who had a steely look on his face. It was almost like Lev was at a funeral.  
               “Almost, mama.” Natasha replied. In reality, she wasn’t even wearing her wedding dress. She moved over to her bureau and opened the top drawer. Inside wrapped in a silk handkerchief was a shiny Colt pistol that her father had given her. Engraved along the sides were her initials, and was promised to be updated when she got married. Well, Natasha knew that wouldn’t be today. She took out the gun and thought about Clint.  
               “Natasha, it’s getting late we need to hurry.”  
               Natasha loaded the pistol quietly. “Okay, you can come in.” She greeted them into her room and raised the gun to her temple.  
   
               Clint continued to run until he found the apartment building on Broadway. He had to duck away into an alley though when he saw some of Nat’s relatives walking past him and towards the church. Clint’s eyes followed them until they passed. He figured everyone, even Dmitri, was at the church already but Natasha was still at the house, judging by the car waiting on the street. He stayed in the alley trying to think of his next move, preferably one that wouldn’t get him captured or killed.  
   
               “Natasha!” Her mother gasped when she saw the weapon.  
               Lev immediately went on guard. “What are you doing? Put the gun down.” He said in a steady voice holding a hand out to her.  
               “No!” Natasha’s cool demeanor broke. “You drove me to this by making me marry that….that monster!” She cried.  
               “I think you’re over exaggerating….” Lev tried to level with his daughter but it was failing.  
               “Am I?” Natasha spat. “You asked me if he was hurting me and I said no because I wanted to be your perfect daughter. I would marry the man you had me engaged to no matter what he did to me. But I’m not doing that anymore because I know what real love is now. I found it with another man and I don’t care what you think about him, he is caring, and kind, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But if you’re going to make me marry Dmitri then I don’t want to live at all!” She yelled. Lev’s face was like stone as he listened to his daughter’s plea for help.  “Papa, please this man you’re forcing me into marriage with will kill me before I could ask for help. All the bruises and black eyes, they were from him! They were always from him no matter what I told you! He’s hit me, kicked me, pushed me down, and he’s threatened me with the guns that you gave him! You should’ve realized it was happening when he dragged me away from you and you didn’t even look!” Natasha finally felt every word she had been holding in for years was spilling out. The truth was revealing itself and she only hoped it would save her life. “I don’t want him to kill me though, I’m a Romanoff and I won’t let him put his hands on me anymore.” Her hand on the gun was starting to shake.  
               No one spoke for a few minutes. That is, until Dmitri, who unlike Clint had thought, was still in the house. “What is taking her so long?” He demanded and moved past Mrs. Romanoff to see what the fuss was about. He rolled his eyes when he saw the scene. “You’re going to kill yourself on your wedding day? How dramatic, Natka. Come on and hurry this up, people are waiting.”  
               Lev’s eyes didn’t even move to the man he thought was perfect for his daughter. “Natasha, put the gun down.” He said in a calm voice.  
               “No! Not until you swear you will keep him away from me!” Natasha’s voice was quivering with fear and determination.  
               “I’m going to do exactly what you want, now give me the gun.” He replied looking at her with the green eyes she had always trusted before.  
               Natasha’s own green eyes shifted but she slowly lowered the gun and took a step across the room to hand it to her father.  
               “Great, now we can finally start this.” Dmitri rolled his eyes. He started to walk towards Natasha but before he could get near her a bullet went through his head. Natasha’s ex-fiancée fell to the ground, dead instantly.  
               Natasha didn’t make a sound but she did jump in surprise. She looked up to see her father pocketing the gun.  
               “I told you I would do what you wanted me to.” Lev said interrupting the dead silence. “And we can’t have a wedding with a missing groom.”  
               Natasha didn’t know what to say. She felt like her father had freed her of the shackles that had been weighing her down for so long.  
               “Go, go wherever you want.” Lev said. “Just remember to write and maybe visit.” He said in a quiet voice.  
               Natasha walked up to him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you papa.” She whispered as she hugged him tightly. “Thank you.”  


	16. Chapter 16

Natasha ran as fast as she could back to Tony’s apartment. She knocked on the door frantically. While she waited she kept glancing over her shoulder, paranoid that someone else would snatch her off the doorstep and drag her back home. She could have some piece of mind that her family wouldn’t keep her.               

Tony opened the door and visibly breathed a sigh of relief. “Clint, she’s right here! She’s okay!” He called into his place. “Jesus Christ he almost went out on a Russian shooting spree.” He said to Natasha who really didn’t find the line funny. She ignored it though and stepped inside.               

Clint got up and hurried to pull her into his arms. “Natasha,” he breathed into her hair, “I was so worried about you. I thought I lost you forever.” He felt like he was hugging an angel and it was completely unreal. He didn’t know if he was dreaming but he didn’t care and wanted to stay asleep. “Are you okay, are you hurt?” He asked quickly.               

Natasha shook her head. “I’m fine but we need to leave for Boston now.” She said urgently. “My father shot Dmitri and who knows how long it is until he has his own Russian Revolution on his hands. No doubt there’ll be people looking for me since I was the reason he was killed.”               

“Oh…okay.” Clint was a little shocked. He hadn’t thought it would end that way but he supposed it was the only reason why Natasha was back with him. He wouldn’t be happy for another man’s death but to him Dmitri was no man. Knowing the scum couldn’t hurt Natasha anymore made his shoulders feel ten pounds lighter. “We can leave tonight. I have our bags packed and the tickets.” Clint nodded.               

“I’m sorry to leave on such short notice but I really didn’t expect any of this to happen.” Natasha was still in shock. She could still hear the gun’s trigger being pulled. She didn’t see her father aiming at anyone so for a second she thought anyone could’ve been shot, even herself. When she saw Dmitri fall that’s when she knew her father’s intentions were as pure as they could be with a few hundred murders under his belt. She didn’t care who he was though, he’d always be her father and she loved him.               

“It’s fine, really. I’m just glad you’re safe.” Clint breathed. “I was ready to break down your house door to find you but I almost thought I was too late.”               

“Well, I delayed the wedding a bit. It was my father who really squished the whole plans by killing the groom. Anyways, I’m just happy to be back with you.” Natasha whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Now we can be worry-free and just live our lives like we were meant to.”               

“Together.” Clint nodded.               

“Together.” Natasha echoed feeling so happy to be able to promise that to herself. To be able to assure herself that she would be happy in the future and not the battered wife of someone she didn’t love. She could have a loving husband and even a family of her own with no anxiety about being beaten or worse. She couldn’t have been happier.                

 

Boston was a lot smaller than New York but Natasha didn’t mind one bit. All she wanted was a place for her to live freely with Clint. There was no better place for it.               

“Clint, sweetheart?” Natasha called through the new apartment.                

“Yes?” Her fiancée called from the parlor. He was trying to move a coffee table. They didn’t have many belongings but they were slowly getting used to their new surroundings over the several weeks they’d been living there.               

“Can you come into the bedroom?” She asked.               

“Sure.” Clint nodded and left the heavy table and went to the bedroom like she asked. He was met with the beautiful sight of his Natasha sitting on the edge of the bed. “What is it?” He asked.               

“I have some news.” Natasha couldn’t hold back her smile. “I’m pregnant.” She said softly.               

Clint was so shocked he fell to his knees in front of her. “You’re pregnant?” He asked quietly.               

Natasha bit her lip and nodded. She lifted up the dress she was wearing to show him the slight swell of her belly. “I should be a few weeks along if I’m right.”               

Clint was lost for words he was so happy. “Nat…” A smile slowly grew on his face. “We’re going to have a family….” He processed out loud.               

Natasha laughed nervously and nodded. “We are…”               

“Dio mio.” Clint breathed in his native language. “Oh my God, we’re going to be parents! I’m going to be a father!” He exclaimed and grabbed her hands gently.               

Natasha had joyful tears in her eyes and her smile was that of a happy mother’s.               

Clint leaned forward and kissed Natasha’s baby bump. “I love you both so much.” He whispered. He couldn’t have been happier to escape New York with his now pregnant fiancée. He touched her sides and bent his head down closing his eyes. He just wanted to stay in the exciting moment.               

Natasha tilted forward to kiss the top of his head. She was so relieved that Clint’s reaction to the news was thrilled. But then again they were in love and he was the best man she could ever have.                

Natasha was four months pregnant and things were going well. She and Clint had made a life for themselves in the new city and it seemed to them that it would stay that way. They were dead wrong though.                

She was folding a blanket sent to her by her mother. Once she’d gotten the news, Natasha’s mother was ecstatic about being a grandmother. There was a melancholy feeling though that there was a good chance she wouldn’t get to meet her grandmother for a very long time. Natasha shared the feelings but she wanted to keep her family safe and wouldn’t put a newborn in danger. And she knew that if there was news in the wrong hands that the Barton and Romanoff heirs had a child, there was no telling what could happen.               

Clint shared her concerns but had a feeling his family wouldn’t even care if he told him about the baby and didn’t tell them who the mother was. As far as he knew they had completely disowned him for him indirectly causing his father’s death. He never took responsibility because he knew his father wouldn’t have wanted him to. Even if the news had caused shock Frankie already had one foot in the grave. Clint just hoped wherever his father was now he wasn’t disappointed about his son’s decisions to abandon the family for Natasha. Clint knew he probably was though.                              

“Natasha?” The young store girl who worked at the mart down the street tried to get her attention.               

The redhead glanced up and snapped back into attention. “Oh sorry, yes?” She asked.               

“Here’s your change.” The girl handed the change to her.               

Natasha took it into her palm. “Thank you.” She smiled and went to leave with the shopping she’d done for the week. She had no idea why she’d been so spacy lately. She was feeling okay she just felt like something bad was going to happen. She had never felt that way before though and it was making her a little nervous. She decided to head home to see if she could call Clint. She went into the apartment and went for the phone after setting down the bags she was carrying. She just wanted to settle the sickening feeling in her stomach that she knew wasn’t from the baby. She dialed Clint’s work number.               

Clint’s young secretary picked up. “Mr. Barton’s office, can I help you?” She asked in her sweet voice.               

“Hi Kate, it’s Natasha, is Clint in?” Natasha asked quickly. She wrung the cord in between her hands.               

“He went out to lunch but he hasn’t been back. Can I write down a message for you?” Kate asked politely and got out her pad and pen.               

“No thank you, do you know where he went?” Natasha wondered. She got the place name from Kate and hung up. She hurried to leave and catch a trolley to take her to the street.                              

 

 

“He was here, I remember because he was a real rich lookin’ fella.” The Irish boy behind the deli counter told her. “You his wife or somethin’?”               

“Uh…yes but I really need to know where he went. Did you see him when he left?” Natasha pressed him.               

“Well, it was pretty strange.” The teenager recalled. “These two other rich lookin’ cats walked in. I asked them what they wanted but they flat out ignored me and went straight to him. Figured they were together or somethin’. ‘Till I realized your guy didn’t like them too much. They tussled a little bit ‘till I told them to scram. They did…think they took him with them.” 

“They took him?” Natasha’s eyes widened. “Where?” She demanded almost leaning against the counter to get answers.        

“You think I know?” The kid looked a little unnerved by the red haired woman. “There was a nice lookin’ car maybe it was theirs.”               

“Was it black?” Natasha asked feeling the sick feeling in her stomach to intensify.               

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded. “Think there was an Italian flag in the window.” He recalled.               

Natasha felt like her knees were going to cave in. “Thank you.” She whispered and stumbled out of the deli onto the sidewalk. She turned back to the direction of her apartment to pack a bag. She needed to go to the train station to get a ticket to New York City. There were a few family members she needed to consult.


	17. Chapter 17

               “This is dangerous.” Pietro muttered. He glanced over at Wanda who was sitting in the corner chewing on her nails.  
               “Your cousin is right, you should go back to Boston while you still can. If the wrong person finds out you're here it'll be bad news.” Lev agreed.            
               Natasha shook her head. “I’m not leaving without Clint and that's final.” She replied sharply. She was pacing the kitchen, surrounded by the closest members of her family.  
               “Bushka, sit down you need to rest.” Yeva told her gently and tried to get her to sit at the table. She was worried about her very pregnant daughter.   
               “No, mama, I’m fine.” Natasha said through gritted teeth. She felt so antsy she didn't want to listen.   
               “Natasha, think of your child.” Lev added to his wife’s concerns. “Sit.” He pulled out the chair next to him for her.  
                Natasha sighed and reluctantly sat down. “We need to find him.” She tried to get them back on track. "I'm terrified that something bad's happened to him."   
               “Nat, even if we could find him that’s his family. I doubt that doesn’t even classify as kidnapping, if they want him back them I'm sure he went willingly.” Pietro muttered. He wanted to help his cousin but the families were even more volatile towards each other because of the two heirs fleeing to Boston. If they so much as stepped foot in Italian territory, it would be a death sentence.  
               “Please, please papa I need him back.” Natasha begged softly. “Our child needs him...and I need him too.” Her green eyes filled with tears.  
               Lev felt terrible for the torture he subjected to her by forcing her to be with Dmitri, and felt like he needed to make it up to her as best he could. He nodded. “I’ll do everything I can to bring him back.” He promised his daughter. “But you need to stay here, I can’t have you or my grandchild getting hurt.”  
               Natasha wanted to find her husband but knew he was right. “Okay, thank you papa.” She whispered.  
   
               Clint groaned and tried to lift his head but it felt so heavy. He opened his eyes and found he was looking at a cold concrete ground. There was a dark stain directly under him and he found out what it was when blood dripped off his chin into the puddle. Clint’s body started to feel again and he felt his wrists tied together and held over his head presumably the rope hooked to the ceiling by his position. He could also feel the immense pain in his stomach and head. He had a few guesses that the injuries weren’t an accident.  
               “Hey look who’s up.” Someone grabbed Clint by the hair and tugged his head up forcefully.  
               “Victor…” Clint muttered when he realized who was behind this all. He wasn’t that surprised but he could hardly remember even being taken off the street by anyone it was all a blur.   
               “Good you remember me, I was hoping you would. So listen carefully, okay?” Victor hissed. “You’re going to tell me where your bitch is right now.”  
               “Yeah? I don’t have to answer to you.” Clint growled. “You seem to have forgotten your place while I was gone.” He tried to pull the Barton son card but it fell flat.  
               “You seem to have forgotten that you’re in exile from New York. Also, these are orders directly from your mother.” Victor replied and smirked. “What were her exact words? Oh yeah..." He chuckled. "Kill the Romanoff whore and then kill you. What I like about her plan the best is that you get to watch her die.”  
               Clint’s stomach dropped in fear but he was brought up to never lose face. “You won’t get the chance because I’m going to kill you first.” He snapped.          
               “We’ll just see about that then, won’t we, Clint?” Victor replied confidently and turned around to leave the warehouse leaving Clint still tied up. 

 

               A few hours later and Clint was in a worse condition. He still wouldn’t give up Natasha’s location even though he had no idea that she was back in New York. He was in such a bad state he was mentally praying for God to forgive him for everything he’d ever done. He also mentally spoke to Natasha telling her how sorry he was for this happening but he would die before he gave her up. And he had a feeling that he was going to die.  
               Out of nowhere, a pair of hands started to untie the binds on his wrists. Clint couldn’t even raise his head or open his eyes to look at who it was. He groaned and felt his fresh wounds around his arms protest in pain. “Nat?” He asked out into the oblivion. It was the only name that he could seem to remember.  
               “Don’t worry, I’m going to get you out of here.” The deeper voice was obviously not Clint’s wife but he didn’t recognize who it was because he had never spoken to Lev Romanoff before. Lev untied him and helped support him. He knew he had boys surrounding the warehouse and any Italian was already dead. There was no need for rushing and potentially hurting Clint anymore than he already was.  
               Clint limped along wondering if the big man was his guardian angel helping him up to the pearly gates. He decided to just give in and let the angel take him wherever God intended him to go. Tony said hell but maybe that wasn’t the case anymore.  
               While Clint was contemplating his friend’s ideas about after-death experiences, Tony was coincidentally walking by the warehouse, which was dead center in neutral territory. That’s why he was surprised when he saw the head of the Russian family half carrying his cousin who was supposed to be in Boston…with Lev’s daughter. Tony couldn’t move for a second. “Uh…Clint?”  
               Lev turned defensively. “This is your…” He touched the gun on his waistband.   
               “My cousin, where are you taking him?” If Tony had met him years ago it would be a different reaction. But since he’d met Natasha he had a feeling she was brought up in…slightly good hands…just hands that had a lot of Italian blood on them. He honestly didn't know what to think about anyone anymore.   
               “He’s hurt, I’m taking him back to Natasha.” Lev answered promptly and opened the car door that was waiting for him. He helped Clint into the back and went around to the front.  
               “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Tony demanded. He moved towards the car not wanting that to be the last sight he ever saw of Clint.  
               “Because he’s my son-in-law.” Lev replied in a calm voice. But inside he felt strange saying that out loud for the first time. “If you want to make sure he’s taken care of then you may come along but hurry, he’s losing too much blood.” The Romanoff got into the front seat and waited before telling the driver to leave.  
               Tony hesitated but only for a second. He didn’t want to die either but he if it was to save his cousin than it would be an honor. He got into the back seat next to Clint.  
   
               Natasha rushed to the door when she saw the headlights stop in front of the apartment. “Papa!” She exclaimed. “Clint!” She felt like screaming when she saw her husband pale and limp in her father’s arms.  
               “He’ll be okay.” Lev assured her. “Get your mother.” He instructed and went to the living room to let Clint lie down on the couch.  
               Natasha hurried to get Yeva, a natural born healer for bullet wounds and torture marks. She’d married Lev when they were seventeen and he was quick to get into a lot of trouble that left him a lot of hurt. She had a steadier and quicker hand than a doctor in an emergency room. She hurried out with her kit.  
               Tony sat next to his cousin feeling horrible that this had happened. Lev explained what had happened and he felt even worse. How could his own family have kidnapped and tortured one of their own and how could he have not known?  
               Natasha was a nervous wreck, hyperventilating and pacing in the room. Tears streamed down her face and she could hardly look at the bloodied mess that was her dear husband.  
               Lev had her sit down; worried that she would send herself headfirst into a panic attack and he knew that wouldn’t be good for the unborn child. “Your mother will help him. Успокоиться, calm down.”  
               Yeva worked on Clint for almost an hour. There were no bullets in him, the greatest danger being the amount of blood he lost. She patched him up quickly and made him look almost like himself again. She stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her hands. She found Natasha already in there. “Bushka, what’s the matter?” She asked quietly. “He’s okay, I promise.” She said as she washed the blood off her hands.  
               Natasha looked as pale as Clint and got sick in the toilet again. She moaned and slumped to the floor. A hand went directly to her stomach. “The baby….”  
               Yeva’s eyes widened. “Lev!” She yelled and got her daughter up on her feet. Her instincts kicked in again and she realized she wasn’t done being nurse.  
   
               Clint woke up to Natasha screaming bloody murder. His hazy mind snapped right to attention. For a second, he thought he was in hell, the pained sounds of his wife torturing him. But when he opened his eyes he saw he was very much alive still. He looked over and saw Natasha on the floor, her knees propped up with a blanket resting over them. Yeva was kneeling by her feet talking to her in soothing Russian.  
               Tony, who was holding her hand looked terrified. He glanced back at his cousin and looked glad to see him awake. Clint’s ears stopped ringing for a bit and he could hear Tony saying, “Your kid is coming!”  
               Natasha screamed Clint’s name and a string of Russian curses. Clint fought against his numb body because he would be damned if he wouldn’t be there for his wife while she was in labor. He got off the couch and got on her other side across from Tony. He took her hand in his. “It’s going to be okay. I’m right here…” He slurred a bit from the dizziness in his head. He needed to stay strong for her though.  
               “I see a head.” Yeva announced to her daughter. “Keep pushing.” She instructed Natasha firmly. “Almost done, I promise and you'll finally get to hold your baby.”  
               Natasha’s hand was like an iron clamp on Clint. Her face was bright red and she was sweating profusely. “Out, get him out!” She yelled, her voice breaking into another cry.  
               Yeva gently guided the baby into her hands and suddenly the air was interrupted by a piercing wail from the baby boy. However, Clint didn’t even get the chance to see him though because once he heard his son crying, the blood loss got to him and he passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

               Clint woke up in Natasha’s room, which was vaguely familiar from the time he stumbled inside to avoid certain death. He glanced over and saw Natasha sitting in a rocking chair with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She looked pale and exhausted but her face was full of joy as she looked down at the package in her arms. Clint sat up and felt like he was in a dream as he walked over to her. He glanced down and saw his newborn son looking right up at him. “Hi…” He whispered softly.  
               Natasha smiled and held their son up so Clint could see him better. “He’s been waiting to meet you, he kept looking over at you like he knew you were his dad.” She said softly.  
               “Can I…” Clint’s voice faded away. He was in too much shock to really verbalize anything.  
               Natasha nodded and gently transferred the baby to his father’s arms. “Just mind his head.” She reminded him quietly and withdrew her arms.  
               Clint made sure to prop his head up feeling like he was holding the most precious thing in the entire world. “God, we haven’t even thought of a name.” He looked up at Natasha.  
               “I did…a while ago actually but I didn’t know how to ask you.” Natasha shrugged sheepishly. “I was thinking Gabriel.” She said.  
               Clint looked a little shocked. “That was my grandfather’s name.” He told her.  
               Natasha nodded. “I know, I sort of did my research a while back. It’s funny, my grandfather’s name was Gavriil which is essentially the same name.” She bit her lip.  
               “Really?” Clint laughed in surprise. “Well isn’t that something?” He whispered. “I guess that’s just perfect for him then.” He looked down at Gabriel.  He had his mother and father’s green eyes. There was a hint of a smile on his face like he knew they were naming him and he approved of it. “Gabriel Barton…. wow I can't believe he's actually here and I can hold him.”  
               “He’s so beautiful.” Natasha murmured with a yawn. “It was well worth the pain.”  
               Clint nodded in agreement even though he knew he didn’t know half of the pain she felt. The faint memory of him being tortured came back up in his mind. He felt the bandages still in place and the anger still probably lingered in his family members. They were most likely looking for him. Clint felt like he was safe in the small room though. The outside world could wait; he was just content to be with his wife and son. He didn’t have to think about the dangers that lurked out there for the three of them.  
               Natasha could practically read his mind. “My father is going to deal with them. I told him to be civil about it.” She said quietly. “So, you don’t have to worry about them hurting anyone.”  
               “My own mother sent out the order…” Clint whispered when the horrible truth resurfaced in his mind. “My own damn mother wanted me dead.”               
               Natasha didn’t know what to say to him. She wanted to comfort him and say that Antonia probably didn’t mean it but there was no hiding it. “Clint…”  
               “I know there’s nothing I can do. It’s just…you know whatever.” He shrugged and kept his eyes on Gabriel. “I wanted to be able to tell her about Gabriel…. maybe have her around but I guess she took on my father’s position. Someone was bound to do it and it wasn’t going to be me.” He muttered. “I don’t need her anyways. I don’t need them.”  
        Natasha nodded but she looked worried. She felt terrible that his family had decided to turn on him and she couldn't do anything but blame herself. She wouldn't take back their relationship but she wish she could've known ahead of time that she would be the reason for the Barton family's demise. 


	19. Chapter 19

               After a few years back in Boston, Natasha and Clint got past the life they had lived in New York. They kept in contact with the people they loved and could trust but those people were scarce. Gabriel grew up in a loving home with a calm routine. Clint was back from work every night and Natasha stayed home for the most part except for teaching the neighborhood girls how to play the piano and giving them singing lessons.               

When he was four, Gabriel started to ask about his extended family once he started to spend more time with the boys that lived near them.               

“Gabe, do you want to help mama with dinner?” Natasha called from the kitchen.               

“Sure.” The little boy jumped up from the parlor and ran to help her. He got up on the stool and washed his hands. Natasha gave him some vegetables so he could wash them and she could cut them up.               

As they worked together, Gabe started to ask questions.  “Michael’s grandma was telling us stories today.” He told her.               

“Oh yeah? Were they interesting to listen to?” Natasha smiled. “Did you learn anything?”               

“Not really. She was just talking about how she didn’t have lights, she only had candles.” Gabriel shrugged. “Michael thought she was just being silly though.”               

“Oh really?” Natasha laughed softly. “Well she’s not wrong, we didn’t always have electricity.”               

“Elec…that’s a big word.” Gabriel muttered. “Well I like having lights.” He said. “But…why don’t I have a grandma that lives with us?” He asked. It seemed common enough in the wealthier neighborhood.               

“That’s because your grandparents live in New York.” Natasha answered. “They have their own houses to live in.”               

“Oh…but why haven’t I met them? Michael says his family from California takes a really cool train so they can be here for Christmas. Is New York farther away than California?” He asked.               

Natasha kept her eyes on the carrots she was peeling. “No…no New York is a lot closer than California.” She said with a heavy voice. “There’s just a little problem and we can’t really visit your grandparents and well…they can’t visit us.”                      

“Why?” Gabriel asked. Because of his age, he always wanted to understand every secret of the world. Why, was his normal question to everyone, even people he didn’t really know. The week before, Gabriel bombarded the mailman with questions on where his letter to Santa went. The poor man couldn’t do anything but stammer and stutter until Natasha intervened.                “It’s a grown up problem.” Natasha tried to get away with that excuse but of course it didn’t work.               

“Oh…” Gabriel scrubbed away at a potato. “Could I meet them one day?” He asked.               

“Maybe one day.” Natasha nodded but she was partly lying. She wasn’t sure if there were still hits on hers and Clint’s heads. She was sure there were, families like that didn’t let go of grudges. “Don’t worry about that though. Papa and I will worry about it.” She never wanted to burden her beloved son with trivial matters she was forced to deal with when she was young. She didn’t want him to witness a murder at twelve like she had, attend his best friend’s funeral at fourteen as she had, shoot a man, or grow up afraid just like her. She wanted him to be happy and have the ability to grow and trust people.                

After Gabriel had gone to bed, Clint and Natasha were getting ready for bed. Natasha wore the silk pajamas Clint had gotten her from France and pinned her hair up in curls. “Gabriel was asking about his grandparents.” She told Clint as he got under the covers.               

“Was he?” Clint looked surprised. “Why?”               

“He’s surrounded by his friend’s family and wants to know why he only has his mother and father. He has a right to ask questions, he is getting older.” Natasha reminded him. “He’ll want to know the truth.”               

“I don’t want him to know the truth.” Clint muttered. “How would we tell him that? Grandmother sent out men to kill papa and mama’s family kidnapped her to marry someone else?” He asked sarcastically.               

Natasha sighed. “My mother wants to meet him though, Clint.” She whispered with heartbreak lacing her voice. “Pictures of him aren’t enough, she wants to get to know her grandson, as does my father. They can come here and no one will know.”              

“Well sorry but it’s dangerous no matter what they do, even if they come here. Someone could find out.” Clint retorted not looking at her.               

Natasha glared at him. It had been four years since she’d seen her parents and cousins and of course she missed them helplessly. Letters weren’t enough for her anymore, she wanted to talk to them, hug them, and introduce them to Gabriel. “This is because your mother won’t speak to you, isn’t it?” She ground her teeth. “You can’t stand it that my family supports me!”               

“Leave my mother out of this! Unlike some people I don’t have parents anymore who can dote on my child and send me loving messages.” Clint spat back defensively.               

“You’re jealous so you need to make me miserable?” Natasha cried. “That’s horrible Clint, I can’t believe you.” She got off the bed and stalked off into Gabriel’s room.               

Clint groaned and rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he had said that to her. He stood up to follow her but stopped himself. He knew it would be no good to start a fighting match with her in the same place as Gabriel. He sat back down on the edge of the empty bed and put his head in his hands.


	20. Chapter 20

               Natasha came home from a walk with Gabriel. It was almost six and Clint was already home, using the phone in a hushed voice. He turned when he heard the door open and close. Natasha let go of Gabriel’s hand and went to make herself a cup of tea. The little boy went to go play with a new toy he’d gotten. Natasha wasn’t going to interrupt Clint’s phone call because it sounded important they also were still getting over the argument. They weren’t fighting anymore but their conversations were curt and icy, especially from Natasha’s side.   
               That’s why Clint decided to make a peace offering and it involved the phone call. Once he was done he hung up and went to greet Gabriel in his room. “Enjoying that gift from grandpa?” He asked after knocking on the doorframe.   
               Gabriel looked up from the top with a smile. “Yeah ‘cause I finally got the hang of it. It was hard before but now I can spin it perfectly.” He said proudly and spun the top to show his father. The blue and white colors blurred together as it zipped across the wood floor like a mini tornado.   
               “That’s great, buddy. I’m glad you like it, you can show grandpa when he comes to visit and tell him thank you for the gift.” Clint said gently.   
               Gabriel looked confused. He had never met his grandparents, only seeing pictures of them and frequently talking to them over the phone and by letters. “They’re coming to visit?” He asked as if he’d heard his father wrong.   
               “Very soon, they’ll be here next week.” Clint promised. “But I have to tell mama so keep it a secret okay?”   
               Gabe smiled and nodded. “Okay, dad.” He said excited to meet some of his relatives.  
               Clint returned the similar looking smile and went into the kitchen. Natasha was still waiting for the kettle to boil. She cursed the stove under her breath in Russian. “Hey, you have to watch your language again.” He said.   
               Natasha wasn’t happy to hear that. She didn’t want Clint scolding her about something so trivial. “Hush, Gabe doesn’t even know what it means and your Russian is terrible.” She snapped.   
                _Ouch._ Clint took a deep breath and knew he had to power through and tell her what he did. “Well, other people might understand it.” He said with a nonchalant shrug.   
               “Who?” Natasha turned around. “The neighbors? They’re Irish, Clint, if you could possibly forget.” She shook her head at the memories of the constant drinking songs that could be heard through the walls of the apartment.   
               “Your parents maybe. At least I think they’re Russian.” Clint replied ignoring her sarcasm again.   
               Natasha’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?” She asked.   
               “I was on the phone with your mother. They got train tickets for next Saturday to visit.” Clint clarified.   
               She looked stunned. “W-really?” Natasha put her hand down on the counter nearly burning herself on the stove. “But why did you…”   
               “I bought the tickets for them.” Clint said. “You were right, just because I can’t see my family doesn’t mean you can’t either. I guess I wish my mother was as open as your family is. But…they’re my family too so I have to be thankful for that.”   
               Natasha launched herself into his arms. “I can’t believe you did this, thank you so much, I love you, I love you, I love you.” She kissed his cheek over and over again between words.   
               Clint chuckled. “It’s the least I could do. But we need to make room.” He sighed.   
               “Why?” Natasha looked at him quizzically. “They can take the spare room, that’s no trouble.”   
               Clint winced. “Yeah well, I was talking to Yeva about it and she told Wanda and Pietro so they’re coming but of course Pietro has his girlfriend and Wanda has her husband and kids who wanted to invite their cousins…it really got away from me.” He sighed again. “But I figured the more the merrier.”   
               Natasha looked surprised. “Right…of course.” Then she imagined her loud, vodka-favoring, Russian family all under one small apartment roof. “Or perhaps they could book a hotel…?”   
               Clint let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God you agree with me.” He wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with all of the relatives.   
               Natasha giggled and hugged him again. “You never fail to make me happy.” She told him honestly.   
               “Well, I like you being happy, it makes me happy.” Clint replied softly. “Sort of makes me selfish if you think about it.”   
               “Never.” Natasha shook her head. “You’re a saint.”


	21. Chapter 21

               Gabriel was waiting by the door anxiously. His relatives were due off their train and they would arrive with Clint at any moment. He sat in the hall right before the front door; the bottom of his feet touched together and he folded his hands in his lap. He was starting to get impatient. “Mama, when are they coming?” Gabe called.  
               Natasha was in the kitchen trying to get a Russian meal together. She was anxious to impress her parents and other various cousins and what not. The apartment was spotless and even Gabriel had let her cut his hair that was falling over his eyes. “I don’t know, soon, bushka.” She used the same nickname her mother called her when she was a child. Her mother. Natasha had to stop for a moment when she realized she was going to see her parents again. She couldn’t have been happier.  
               Finally the door opened and Gabriel was instantly met with a barrage of Russian words, hugs, and kisses. He was a little startled by the amount of people and the amount of noise they could make. Wanda got a hold of him and kissed his cheek over and over again, rattling off little pet names for her nephew who she immediately took to.   
               Gabriel caught site of his mother who walked out to greet her family. His green eyes widened in panic and he reached out to her like he was a little child again. He wasn't use to a big family and the extreme amount of affection. Natasha chuckled and took her son from her cousin. “It’s alright, Gabe.”  
               “Oh Natasha he’s precious!” Pietro’s girlfriend cooed as she leaned into Pietro's side. He nodded in agreement.   
               “He looks just like you.” Wanda added. "Just like a Romanov, look at those beautiful green eyes."   
               “He’s got more of Clint’s features.” Natasha thought her son always looked more like Clint, especially as he got older. She let her son down. “But he is handsome, aren’t you, bushka?”  
               Gabriel hid behind Clint’s legs still a little shocked. Clint chuckled and tousled his hair. “You and me both.” He said under his breath. This  _was_ the family he was so terrified of. He was scared to walk on their side of the city in fear of being shot. But now they were in his apartment. Even Lev who had been sort of a devil symbol for him as a child was hugging his wife. Clint still felt a little bit of that fear left when Lev let go of his daughter and faced Clint.  The younger man took a deep breath and held out his hand to shake but Lev just shook his head. For a second, Clint wondered if he was in danger but he found out he was the furthest away from it. Instead the Russian family’s leader pulled Clint into his arms for a big hug. Natasha and her mother laughed behind their hands when they saw Clint freeze up in Lev’s arms. But he finally relaxed a little knowing he was completely safe.  
  
           
               Natasha was sitting across from Clint and Gabriel during dinner that night. Her husband was busy talking to Pietro and his girlfriend, while her son was shyly talking to his cousins. Natasha watched feeling so at home even though she was far away from the city she was born in. It didn’t matter where she was as long as she had family she was at home.  
               “You know I never thought it would end up this way.” Wanda, who was sitting next to Natasha, spoke up.  
               Natasha nodded slowly. “I didn’t either.” She admitted. “There were times where I thought maybe we could end up together but most of the time I felt hopeless. I thought I was going to marry Dmitri and…that would be the end. But Clint…” She couldn’t keep her eyes off him as she spoke. Her green eyes watered a bit. “He’s opened up this new life for me, made me happy, and given me love, more than I probably deserve.”  
               “You deserve everything he gives you.” Wanda said softly. “You were right, we were the wrong ones. You two were meant to be together. Look at your son; he’s Italian and Russian. It’s possible for us to get along, you showed that to us.”  
               “Not everyone thinks we can.” Natasha mumbled. “His mother won’t even speak to him still. She wanted him dead.”  
               “Well, not everyone accepts change. But he must know that we’re his family too. He’s not alone.”  
               Natasha nodded and looked away from Clint. “I think he knows.” She said quietly. “He deserves our love too. He never gave up on me, on us. Not once did he give in. I have him to thank for everything. I could never see him as an enemy.”  


	22. Chapter 22

               He just turned nineteen in the year of 1942. The country he lived in was in the midst of war and mere boys his age were being called to fight for their fellow man. He was drafted into service before his half birthday arrived.

 

  
               Clint assured his wife that their son would be perfectly okay. The American military would take care of the young boy. The war would end soon and Gabe would come back a hero, proud, and gallant in his clean uniform. Natasha was hysterical though as she believed she had a right to be. Like every other mother in her situation, she was afraid. She was afraid that he had disappeared, never to come home again. She didn't think about him dying, her mind couldn't go there. She merely thought about never seeing him again and that was bad enough for her. The newspapers and media didn’t help and neither did the panic of air drills that frequented the city.   
               Natasha was home when she received the daily mail. She found a crisp envelope addressed to her with a military seal. With shaky hands she opened the envelope. It could be anything, right? She tried to convince herself there couldn't be bad news. Gabriel had only been in service for five months.

 

  
               The words sounded foreign to her when she read them.    
                _We regret to inform you of the death of your son, Gabriel Barton._

 

  
               Natasha didn’t think it could happen. She was supposed to be long dead and buried before Gabe passed. It was the hope of every parent to never lay their child to rest. And if he was to die before her, she wanted it to be in the comfort of her arms, not in the middle of a foreign country, alone, in pain, and scared.  
               She couldn’t make any noises. She simply crumbled under the weight of the news and stayed kneeling on the ground for hours. She kept wishing the world would swallow her up to keep her from the sorrow.

 

  
               Eventually Clint came home and found Natasha on the floor looking like she'd found out the worst news she'd received in her life. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks and the letter was clutched in her hands. He knelt down and tried to ask what was wrong. When he saw the letter his stomach dropped. He gathered Natasha up in his arms and held her close. Neither could believe that their only son was lost forever. Suddenly the petty actions of two families in New York seemed a long distant past. The sound of gunfire was now associated with the war, not the battle on the streets. Suddenly they were faced with a situation they never would've thought they would experience. But they were only kids then, the same age Gabe was. Only nineteen. 


End file.
